Anime DESTROYED!
by blackamber41
Summary: this is the prequel to the parties... a cross between many different animes but we put it under Naruto because of the chapterson this account and the parties on princessmon's account... ahaha I have succeeded in adding all the parts in one night! R
1. Yugi's Bad Hairday

(One Saturday night…)

Alesha: … go fish.

Kim: I'm sick of playing go fish! Can we play poker now?

Krista: not until my parents leave!

Everyone: sigh

Krista's mom: okay girls. We'll see you later!

Krista: bye mom! Bye dad!

Nancy: they're gone now!

Alesha: let's gamble!

Krista: Alesha, you deal. Kim, could you help me get some snackage?

Kim: you know it! you can't gamble on an empty stomach!

(Krista and Kim enter the kitchen. Kim looks into the cupboard)

Kim: what's that?

Krista: huh? I dunno…c'mon. let's bring the snacks over.

(the two are zapped into the cupboard in a flash of light)

Krista/ Kim: AHHHHH!!

(they land in a odd world)

Krista: WOAH! Where ARE we!?? Why am I dressed up like Luke Skywalker? Kim, why are you Indiana Jones??

Kim (as Indiana Jones): I dunno, but I like my whip! (snaps whip in the air)

Krista (as Luke Skywalker): hey! I've got a lightsaber!

Kim: I wonder how we got here…

Krista: wait a minute! We're GUYS!?? (awkward silence)

Kim/ Krista: AHHHH!!

Krista (panicking): a-all I remember is a blinding flash and then….we're here!

Kim (pointing in the distance): woah! Check out that dude!

(the "dude's" head tips over due to the massive weight of his gigantic hair do)

Kim/ Krista: snickering

Dude (turns out to be **Yugi Moto**): …not again!...

Krista: and people wonder why lots of boys keep their hair so short…

Kim: yeah…y'know what I think? This may be one of those lost episode things, or something like that. or maybe this is a way creators discover what we'd like changed in anime shows…

Krista: you made no sense…except for the lost episode thing…look at the poor guy. We'd better help him out.

Kim: I think that we should be more concerned about finding a way outta here.

Krista: aw, c'mon Kimmy! I mean, look at the poor fella!

(looks over and sees Yugi trying with all his might to stand normally, truly pathetic)

Kim: okay, okay! We'll help him. but afterwards we are so outta here. by the way, as long as we're dressed like this, we might as well call each other by the names of who we're dressed up as…

Krista: yeah. but I wanted to duel monsters…

Kim: not today Kr—Luke.

(the two of them walk up to Yugi, who then notices them)

Krista: hi! I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my friend Indiana Jones (thinking) that sounds so odd, but so cool :D

Kim: you look like you could use some help.

Yugi: that would be nice…

Krista: might we offer a suggestion?

Yugi: what're you going to do to me?

Krista: well, we were thinking of… (whispers to Kim) whisper, whisper… I'll go look for what we need, Indy. You just watch him to make sure he doesn't roll away.

Yugi: (thinking) I'm not a ball…

(silence between Kim and Yugi who wait for Krista)

Kim: soooo….how's life from your perspective?

Yugi: (ignoring question) do you really think his plan will work?

Kim: tee hee…his!...ahem hey, if I know Luke, then it'll work.

(since she is bored, she searches her pockets in her boredom. Interestingly, she finds two things—a red jelly bean and a red capsule)

Kim: (scratching head) what's this? "to make bigger, just add water"…hmm… (yells to Krista) hey Luke! Is there any water over there?

Krista: yeah. There's a fountain. Why?

Kim: I found this thing in my pocket. It says to add water to make bigger.

Krista: pass it here!

(Kim tosses it to Krista, who adds water to it)

Krista: (confused) its not getting any bigger…

Kim: oops! I accidentally gave you my jelly bean!

Yugi: (thinking, and as usual, pretty calm) did they forget about me?...

Krista: where'd you get a jelly bean from?

Kim: (quite proud of herself) I found it in my pocket.

Krista: you should save the capsule

Yugi: (totally loses his cool) WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ABOUT THE JELLY BEAN AND FIND THE STUPID STUFF THAT'LL HELP ME!!???

Krista: geez! Sorry Grouchy McGrouchpants!

Kim: hey Luke…can I habe the jelly bean back?

Yugi: OH MY GOD!!

Krista: nope.

Kim: why!???

Yugi: (thinking) doing some sorta yoga thing calm yourself…

Krista: because I ate it. oh btw, I found the stuff.

Yugi: I think now they're finally going to help me…

(At Krista's house…)

Alesha: they've been gone a long time. I mean, it doesn't take THAT long to get snacks!...

Nancy: maybe we should check on them.

Alesha: (being a rebel without a cause, looks at Kim and Krista's cards) or… hmm… Kim's got a good hand… so does Krista. well, I'll change that! tee hee…

(Krista/ Kim/ Yugi's situation…)

(Yugi has a tube going into his head. he is still lopsided)

Kim: (thumbs up) ready when you are, Luke!

Krista: you ready, Yugi?

Yugi: (nervous) as ready as I'll ever be…

Krista: great! Ok Indy! Start pumping!

(Kim starts pumping helium into Yugi's head. Yugi starts lifting off the ground)

Yugi: yes! it's working!! (looks down at the ground and notices he is floating off the ground) uh oh… this isn't very good….

Krista: hey Indy. You can stop pumping now…

Kim: I ain't pumping! Abort mission! Every man… woman… thing for his… her… it… self!

Krista: no…that was…no…that was just…no. there's no way to describe that sentence…

Yugi: HELP!!

Krista: he's such a noob…always yelling about something…but we should help him. what should we do?

Yugi: (head is inflated to twice its size) hey this isn't so bad….I can see my house from here! (a duck is heading towards Yugi)

Duck: quack!

Yugi: quack!?? AHHHH! Ducks!

Kim: okay, so its agreed we just walk away and pretend we had nothing to do with this.

Krista: there's only ONE duck up there! and we never agreed on anything! we never discussed anything!! you just randomly said that!

Kim: well, it's a good idea, right?

Krista: no! we (actually it was mostly me) got him into this mess, so we gotta get him out before something horrible happens!

Kim: (points to Yugi high in the air) what could be more horrible than that!??

Krista: him popping.

Kim: I told you this was a bad idea!!

Krista: (angry) NO! you thought it was a WONDERFUL idea!!

Kim: (yells up to Yugi) you hear that, Yugi? It was not my idea! It was all his… Luke's… the guy standing beside me!

Krista: (mumbling) you're hopeless…you really are… (talks normally) so, now how are we gonna get him down?

Kim: duh. Pull the cord out of his head.

Yugi: there's a plane coming!

Krista: okay, that plan will have to do.

(Kim and Krista pull on the tube and it pops out of Yugi's head)

Yugi: I'm free! Waaaaaaaaah! (Yugi is zipping back and forth as the helium rushes out of his head)

Kim: okay! Next plan! (Yugi falls to the ground half dead)

(At Krista's house…)

Alesha: wanna play spit?

Nancy: they've been gone a long time…

Alesha: gets up they probably spotted some hot guys through the kitchen window and went to talk to them.

Nancy: that doesn't sound like them…actually, it sounds more like something you'd do…

Alesha: oh well. let's just play cards.

Nancy: fine…

(Krista/ Kim/ Yugi's situation…)

Kim: okay! So here's the new plan!...seeing as you've always fallen over to the left, we'll slip your hair to the right.

Krista: what good will that do? That'll just make his head fall to the right!!

Kim: okay then…hows 'bout we clip it forward then—

Krista: he'll fall forward.

Kim: back?

Krista: he'll fall backwards

Kim: fine…what if we split it into quarters, clip one set forward, one left, right and back?

Krista: hmm…that could work…

(moments later)

Krista: this isn't working. He can't see anything because of the hair in front…

Kim: he looks like cousin It from the Adams family!

(Yugi doesn't like the 'new do' at all and quickly changes his hair back and becomes lopsided again)

Kim: what if we split the hair in half, pin one to the left and right?

Yugi: I'll look like an escaped clown from the circus!

Kim: right…what if we clip it straight up in the air?

Krista: okay…what do you think, Yugi?

Yugi: it's worth a shot…

(seconds later)

Krista: perfect! He can see clearly, his hair's not weighing him down and he doesn't look like a clown.

Kim: well, not much…

Yugi: (looking like a pin head) this is great! Now I don't have to worry anymore! Thanks gu-- (trips on rock and falls over) HELP!! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!

Krista: back to the drawing board…sigh

Kim: ah! The answer is so simple!

Krista: wha…

Kim: he can't make it to a hairdresser's because his hair's weighing him down, right?

Krista: (helping Yugi up) yeah…so? (Yugi fixes hair to normal)

Kim: so…why don't we cut it? (silence)

Krista: what?

Yugi: excuse me??

Kim: sure, all we need is combs and scissors!

Krista: Indy, may I talk to you for a second? (goes off to the side with Kim) are you NUTS!? Neither of us know how to cut hair!!

Kim: oh sure…you and I both know that…but he doesn't. c'mon! we'll be able to express our artistic talents on hair for once in stead of paper!... besides, if it looks bad, at least we didn't fill his head with helium.

Krista: but we did fill his head with helium.

Kim: I meant again!

Krista: right…but we'll cut his hair?

Kim: okay, let's do this!

Yugi: s-so what are you going to do?

Kim/ Krista: (both holding scissors sinisterly) heh heh heh…

Yugi: uh oh!...

Kim: (scary voice) it's cutting time!

Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(At Krista's house…)

Nancy: I'm hungry!... and bored!

Alesha: me too! Let's go get something from the cupboard! (goes into kitchen and is about to open the cupboard when…)

Nancy: you know, it's not polite to go into people's cupboards and take food…

Alesha: I know! Let's order pizza!

(Yugi/ Krista/ Kim's situation…)

(Yugi is now bald and his head is all shiny)

Kim: there! our masterpiece! (Yugi whimpers)

Krista: (mutters) if he had 6 dots on his head, I would call him Krillin from Dragon Ball Z….

Yugi: (yelling) what have you done!?? This is WORSE than when you filled my head with helium

Kim: heh heh…helium!...

Krista: well, look at the bright side!...

Kim: heh heh….bright!...now if the sun explodes, we'll have no worries since we have a sun right in front of us!...

Krista: at least you can grow your hair to a reasonable length and you won't be falling…

Kim: (he grew a single, long hair)….now he looks like Chaozu!

Krista: oh! sees a door appear out of nowhere

Kim: is that—is that---is that our way back home!??

Krista: maybe! Now c'mon Indy! Let's go back and play poker!

Kim: that was short (yeah right!). usually adventures go on and on and on…

Krista: we get the picture. Bye Yugi! waves goodbye

Kim: (in the background) and on and on and on and on…..

Yugi: yeah! all my hair grew back! (Kim: and on and on and on…) (tips over due to the weight) oh shoot!...

Krsita: (shrugs) oh well…we tried (Kim: and on and on and on and on…) (turns to Kim) OKAY SHUT IT!! (Kim: on…) now…let's go! (blinding light show is in the background)

Kim: gah! What was with that!???

(Krista opens door and they find themselves in a city)

Krista: um…where are we?

Kim: me and my big mouth…

Krista: sigh I guess we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto….

Kim: what? we've never been to Kansas before!... and who's Toto!?

* * *

_okay so... I'll probably post all of these today since they are already written... after all we did finish this before... or in the middle of writing the parties... or the chapters... I dun rememeber... oh well_


	2. Smokin' The Bladebreakers

_This will probably answer a lot of questions from some of the things we've done in the parties and chapters... like the ramen closet... the jelly beans... etc._

* * *

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

What happened so far… Kim and Krista have magically been zapped into a cupboard and meet Yugi from the show Yu-Gi-Oh! They give Yugi a MAJOR haircut and go through a magic door, believing they would return home. But where the hell are they!??

* * *

Kim: may I say this again? Where the hell are we? 

Krista: oh! (sees 5 boys)

Kim: (turns to Krista) hey Luke-- (notices she is normal now) we're back to normal! Hey, let's go ask those boys over there and see if they could help us.

Krista: what!? yeah, let's tell them that we're two girls that were zapped into a cupboard, we filled a dude's head with helium, then hacked his hair off so that he could stand properly and then we went through a magic door here??

Kim: yeah, that would work! (looks at boys again) don't those guys look familiar?

Krista: yesss! They look like the characters from beyblades, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray and Kai.

Kim: I thought so…my favorite is Tala

Krista: who turns out to be a girl

Kim: he's not a girl!...he's just very feminine!...

Krista: believe what you will…personally I think Ray is the coolest in this show.

Kim: from one anime show to the next… let's talk to them!

Krista: definitely! (walks up to the Blade Breakers)

Kenny: who are you? (Krista: (in the background) you're a nerd!)

Tyson: they're BEYBLADERS right!??

Krista: his long socks and longish hair make him look like a girl…

Kim: where's pepper spray when you need it?...

Krista: ahem I'm Krista and this is Kim and—

Kim: we're from-- (Krista covers her mouth before she says anything stupid)

Krista: we're from a place we're very lost from…in short, we're lost.

Kai: what do you want?

Krista: thanks for your concern… ugly bum…(mutters) looks like Tony the Tiger with his weird blue strips… doesn't he ever take those off?...and what's with the scarf?...

Kim: so, will you help us?

Kai: how 'bout no. we have better things to do.

Krista: arg! He can be so annoying! I shoulda kept my lightsaber!...

Max: we can't leave them with no help!...

Krista: (in the background) he looks like a monkey…

Kim: thank you, Mr. Congeniality! (Max and everyone is oh so confused) I have no idea what that means either! I was just trying to be smart!

Tyson: we'll help you—only if you battle us!

Kim: there is only one thing that goes on in that mind of his… and that is the toy called beyblade…

Krista: we don't have beyblades!... (they both look in their pockets to discover a beyblade for each, and Kim also gets a jelly bean)

Krista/ Kim: sweet!

Kim: (big grin) now I shall eat my jelly bean! (a bird comes and snatches it right out of her hand just before she puts it in her mouth) NOOO! MY JELLY BEAN!!

Ray: is she going to be okay?... (Kim: (in the background) you're a cat!)

Krista: she didn't make this much fuss last time…. (turns to Tyson) anyways, we accept your challenge!

Tyson: (punches air) YEAH!

Kim: but first we need to recruit another blader. Then we can battle 3 on 3.

Tyson: fine. We'll give you an hour. Meet us back here.

Kim: ok!! (Krista and Kim walk away in search of a third member)

Krista: I've just thought of something…

Kim: what?

Krista: did you ever notice that there is no all girls beyblade teams? There are all boys (the Blade Breakers, the MAIN CHARACTERS have no girl), but no all girls! This is a bias show!!

Kim: yeah! I didn't notice until you brought that up! (Krista: (in background) because I am oh so amazing!) Let's kick their butts and show them what we can do!

Krista: ok! Let's find another girl!

Kim: oh my god! (they both notice another person with them) it's Mary-Kate Olsen!?

Krista: how'd you get here!??

Mary-Kate: I'm anorexic and I FINALLY decided to eat something and so I opened my cupboard and found myself here. I haven't had any pot so I can't be high…so maybe I'm drunk…

Kim: um…do you wanna be on our beyblade team?

Mary-Kate: sure!... What's a beyblade?

Krista: this is a beyblade…you launch it using a ripcord and you have to send the other person's beyblade out of the ring.

Mary-Kate: okay! Let's go!

(One hour later…)

Kim: okay! We're ready to kick your butts!

Tyson: we'll see who kicks who's butt!

(5 minutes later…)

Krista: Mary-Kate was beaten—bad!...

Kim: damn…if only Ashley Olsen was here….maybe she could've won!

Tyson: woo hoo!! That was fun! Girls are too e-z!

Kai: I guess I'll go up and take a nap…

Krista: that's it! he's gonna pay! I'm sending him to HELL! (shaking of the fist)

Kim: yeah! let's show 'em!

Krista: since I can't kill that ------ I'll rip apart his stupid beyblade!!

Kim: I almost feel sorry for him…

(Krista and Kai let their beyblades "rip")

Krista: have a taste of my little friend—you bias sucker!

Kai: yeah right…

Max: I wonder who's going to win…

Kai: let's just finish this quick… (Dranzer comes out of the beyblade)

Krista: why? Chicken!?? You afraid I'm gonna whip your butt and destroy your beyblade!??

Kai: no, that's not possible. Dranzer, attack!

Krista: attack! (thinking) I hope my bit-beast is something good. It would be quite a shame to lose now…

Ray: what's that? (out of the beyblade comes Trogdor the Burninator)

Krista: awright! NOW let's fight!

Kim/ Krista: (in higher, almost humorous voice) TROGDOR!!

Kenny: w-what bit beast is that!??

Dizzi: I dunno…I'll run a scan…

Krista: Trogdor! Gobble up Kai's beyblade!! But first, let's burninate him!

Dizzi: I'm done! This is weird…her bit-beast is unknown!... (Trogdor totally pwns Kai's beyblade)

Krista: oh yeah! smokin' the Blade Breakers! We've got this in the bag! (Kai's beyblade flies out of the ring) boo yah!

Kim: yay! we won!

Kai: in total disbelief I—I—I—

Krista: lost—sucker!! Ha, loser! (turns to Kim) you're up, Kimmy!

(At Krista's house…)

Nancy: mmm…that was good pizza!

Alesha: yeah…but where the heck are Krista and Kim!??

Nancy: I dunno. But I know I'm bored of playing poker…

Alesha: yeah, let's play black jack!

Nancy: ooo! I haven't played that in a while!

(Krista/ Kim/ Blade Breaker's situation….)

Ray: I guess I'll go now…

Kim: (to Krista) I'm not going to go easy on your favorite character…

Krista: (to Kim) he's only my favorite in this show. He's (of course) not my favorite of all anime characters. There are way cooler shows than this.

Kim: I agree.

Krista: (to everyone) if you're just tuning in, the Blade Breakers are having their turn of beyblade being broken—

Max: actually, not quite. Mary-Kate was done in less than a minute—probably a world record! But you, Krista, made Kai look like a complete loser.

Krista: (big grin) why thank you. Now, it's a tie –so far. Will Kim beat Ray? Of course!

Tyson: aww…I wish I coulda gone against you! That Mary-Kate girl was horrible! (Kim and Ray start their battle)

Ray: (thinking) I wonder if this girl is as good as the other….still, it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side… (out loud) go Drigger! Tiger claw!! (Drigger comes out of the beyblade)

Kenny: he's starting off like that!!

Dizzi: it might me a good idea, seeing the state of Kai's beyblade…

Kim: oh, okay. Beyblade—attack!! (out comes a cartoon badger and there's music in the background)

♪ badgers, badgers, badgers…♫

Krista: oh cool! the badgers! ♪ badgers, badgers MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! Badgers …♫ (each time mushrooms is said, a mushroom falls on Ray's beyblade)

Ray: oh no!!

Dizzi: it seems that the annoying music is making Ray's beyblade spin out of control! (the beyblade flies out of the ring)

Kim: you know, your FACE is annoying!

Dizzi: I have no face.

Kim: w-well YOU SUCK!

Krista: and Kim's the winner!

Kim: yay! I won!

Ray: that was a good battle.

Tyson: now we'll help you. (a door appears once again out of nowhere)

Krista: well, this is our ticket home! (goes to Tyson) oh, and tell that bum Kai that one time, maybe, we can battle again and then, maybe, he might just beat me. maybe.

Kim: (laughs) yeah, like that would ever happen!

Krista: indeed. well, bye guys!

Tyson/ Max/ Ray: bye!

Krista: now, let's go! (blinding lightshow in the background)

Kim: holy crap!...again with that!?? (they go through the door and find themselves in the middle of nowhere, but worse. There are mountains and cliffs in this wasteland)

Kim: oh…I think we shoulda taken a left turn at Albuquerque…

Krista: damn it! are we EVER going to get back home!??

* * *

_(sigh) we don't own Trogdor... (very sad about that)_


	3. Vegeta's Attitude Change

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Kim and Krista have magically been zapped into a cupboard and have met Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Blade Breakers from Beyblades. They filled Yugi's head with helium and kicked the Blade Breaker's butts—without the help of Mary-Kate. Now they have gone through another door, finding themselves NOT at home…again. now what are they to do?

* * *

Kim: what are we going to do!?? 

Krista: I don't know… (then they notice some people in the distance—flying) shit! Those guys are FLYING!!

Kim: we must be in another anime show! But which one…?

Krista: (yelling) hey! Guys!! Could you help us? please?? (they land close by)

Kim: they look like the characters from Dragon Ball Z!

Krista: XD one of my favorite anime!!!

Krillin: huh? Who—what are you doing here?

Kim: (mutters) good question…

Krista: um…my name's Krista and this is Kim. We're kinda lost…could you please help us?

(Future) Trunks: sure, I guess…

Krista: XD!!! (Her favorite character)

Vegeta: no! We have to find HIM! And when I do, I'll kill HIM!!

Kim: um…yeah…

Krista: (quietly to Kim) we always find a weirdo in every show….

Goku: so, I'm guessing you can't fly like us…

Piccolo: of course they can't! Their chi is nowhere near ours. I can barely feel it.

Krista: well, I am quite lazy…but you don't have to put it like that…

Krillin: (did not hear Krista) yeah, but Piccolo, we have lowered our chi so no one will notice us.

Krista: unfortunately, we can't fly. But we'd LOVE to learn one time!

Kim: YEAH! that would be awesome! And learn stuff like the Destructor Disk and Kamehameha!!

Gohan: how'd you know about that? (Kim: oops!!)

Vegeta: spies, I tell you…

Kim: uh…Internet!! (Thinking) well, its half true…

Krista: (goes up to Vegeta) btw, who's HIM?? (thinking) is it Cell? Android 16, 17 or 18?? Dr. Gero??? Too early in the series to be Buu….

Vegeta: (turns head away from her) get away from me, you little pest! What does it matter to you?

Krista: do you have an attitude disorder or something? (thinking) but Vegeta's so cool… he's the father to my favorite character….

(Vegeta turns away from Krista, Kim and the group of Z Warriors)

Kim: (mutters to Krista) maybe he should have a sign around his neck saying "beware of attack monkey"

Vegeta: I heard that. (Kim: oops!!) (unfortunately, they all have a very good sense of hearing, especially Piccolo)

Goku/ Krillin: (laughing)

Krista: how are we going to get out of here?

Kim: I have no idea…

Trunks: you can come with us…

Vegeta: WHAT!???

Krista: what what?

Kim: suck it up, Vegeta.

Vegeta: hmf!

Kim: oh "hmf" yourself!

Tien: how do you know his name?

Chaozu: shh. don't ask questions.

Trunks: um…ok, we should go now…

Krista: ha ha, your son had to stop you from fighting!

Vegeta: my son? Told you she's a spy

Krista: I mean…this person, standing next to me…with purple hair…who may not be your son…

Trunks: (thinking) who are these girls??...

Kim: and you thought my sentences were bad!

Gohan: c'mon, let's go already!

(Goku takes Kim and Trunks picks up Krista and they start flying. They fly for a few minutes and they spot someone walking below them with red hair…)

Krista/ Kim: VINCENT!!

Krista: (to Trunks) land here for a moment.

Vegeta: (suspicious) why? To collect more spies?? (Kim kicks Vegeta in the back and Vegeta falls to the ground)

Trunks: (thinking) dad's got to learn people skills…

Kim: damn, I missed! (everyone else lands)

Krista: hey Vincent!

Vincent: hey guys! (excitedly) I'm not alone anymore!

Kim: how'd you get here?

Vincent: I don't know…I went to get a snack from the cupboard and I ended up here…

Kim: these cupboards (shakes head) they ain't built like they used to…

Krista: (goes up to Vegeta) is that HIM??

Vegeta: hell no.

Vincent: (tears up) you don't have to be so mean!

Kim/ Krista: (give him a comforting pat on the back) there, there…

(Goku takes out a bag of senzu beans, Vegeta takes a red jelly bean, thinking it is a senzu and eats it since he was somewhat injured by Kim's ultimate kick in the back. Kim's eyes flash with anger when she sees him swallow the jelly bean)

Kim: YOU ATE MY JELLY BEAN!!! (Kim begins running around in circles with rage, leaving Vegeta and everyone else confused and weirded out)

(At Krista's house….)

(Alesha is asleep on Krista's couch)

Nancy: I'm really worried about them, Alesha… (notices her asleep and nudges her) Alesha… ALESHA!!

Alesha: (drowsy) what? are they back? I was having a good dream…

Nancy: they've been gone for far too long… maybe we should look for them.

Alesha: you do that (she rolls over and attempts to fall back to sleep. Nancy puts her hands on her hips and has a stern look on her face) sigh…fine. Let's look…

(Kim/ Krista/ Vincent/ Z Warrior's situation…)

Kim: (stops running around) I feel better now…

Vincent: so who is this "him"

Krista: no, you must say it with emphasis like this—HIM

Vincent: ah, I see.

Vegeta: that's him! (Kim, Vincent and Krista turn to where Vegeta is pointing. They look evilly at HIM)

Krista: you…

Kim: what!? it's Chocolate and Vanilla! Also known as Tom and Patrick. They are the Dairy Duo!

Vincent: how could they be HIM?? they're two different people! They would be THEM or THOSE because they're two different people! How'd you get HIM!??

Vegeta: because there was only one of them before.

Vincent: point taken.

Kim: (searches her pocket and grabs a red jelly bean) :D jelly bean!!

Krista: it's a sign, Kimmy! Someone up there wants you to have a second chance!

(but Yamcha trips over Chaozu to try and see what Kim is holding. Yamcha is therefore knocked over into Kim. This sends the jelly bean flying. Kim dives for the jelly bean)

Kim: Noooooo! (jumps and then is falling in slow-motion if) I wasn't so bad at jumping in slow-motion, I'd have caught it by nowww… (Kim lands in dirt)

(The jelly bean bounces off Chocolate's head and then Vanilla. Vanilla notices when it lands. He picks it up and eats it)

Kim: not again!! JELLY BEAN!! (rage wells up inside Kim. She remembers that Vegeta and Vanilla ate her precious jelly beans)

Krista: uh oh. I know what's going to happen….

Vincent: take cover!! Ladies and children first! (everyone starts running except Vegeta and Piccolo. Vincent pushes Krista out of his way) I'm the lady here!!

Kim: YOU—ATE—MY—JELLY BEANS!!! (Kim grabs Vanilla and starts whacking Vegeta with him.) (Vanilla: (in the background) ow, ow, ow!)

Krista: this may take a while…let's go out for ramen and sushi!

(At Krista's house…)

(Alesha and Nancy were searching for Krista and Kim, but—as we all know—they were nowhere to be found)

Nancy: I feel like I'm playing hide-and-go-seek…

Alesha: where on earth could they be?...knowing Krista, she would hide as a joke and try to scare us.

Nancy: hey a gamecube!

Alesha: I call first controller!!

(Krista/ Kim/ Vincent/ Z Warrior's situation…)

(Krista, Vincent and the Z Warriors—except Vegeta—finished eating their delicious ramen and sushi. Kim had finally cooled off and throws Vanilla aside)

Kim: I feel better (again)

Vincent: I guess we don't have to worry about them…(looks at Vanilla, who is covered in bruises)

Krista: you're lucky. I wanted to do that.

Kim: you can take on Chocolate next time…

Krista: (sigh, shaking head) it's just not the same…

Vincent: heh heh… Vanilla is now Hazelnut!

Gohan wow…even his hair is bruised! (everyone laughs aside from Chocolate, Piccolo, Vegeta and Vanilla)

Vanilla/ Chocolate: curse you!! (runs off)

Krista: well…that was odd.

Vegeta: (growls to Kim) you little wench! What'd you do that for!??

Kim: (crosses arms) you ate my red jelly bean… and I don't like you.

Vincent: I don't really think that's a significant reason…

Krista: I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you two are a lot more alike than you think.

Kim: WHAT!? I'm not anything like that monkey-butt saiyan!

Vegeta: WHAT!? I'm not anything like that wench!...what did you call me!??

Kim: you heard me…and I am no wench!

Goku: guys, guys. Calm down!

Krista: see what I mean…

Vincent: you guys need an attitude change.

Krista: and you and Bulma need to get married, in all honesty.

Kim: I concur.

Yamcha: how do you know about Bulma?

Kim/ Krista: uhh…Internet! (after all, she is a world famous scientist of capsule corp.)

Krista: we have nothing against you, Yamcha. So don't take it badly if we advise Vegeta and Bulma to marry…after all, they do have a child.

(Kim nudges Krista and puts her finger to her lips)

Kim: shh! (Krista: oops…)

Vincent: I think you should stop impressing them, its starting to scare them…and stop watching so much TV

Krista: I think I'm going to shut up now…

Vegeta: I'm not going to ask how strangers know so much about us…

Kim: ahh…Internet!

Trunks: what website?

Krista: ahh!! X.X

Krillin: (shaking head) they're so dependant on Internet and computers…

Bulma: (comes out of nowhere) hey! That's my job, working on computers and being a genius scientist!!

Yamcha: oh great! Two younger forms of Bulma!...

Bulma: and is there anything wrong with that, Yamcha?

Krista: (mutters) great! Bulma's having two affairs with two guys she's not married with…

Kim: I feel sorry for them…

Krista: I feel sorry for Trunks—present and future. He's stuck in the middle of these messes…

Kim: what I meant to say, is I feel sorry for Yamcha. I mean, Bulma cheated on him—numerous times—and who could feel sorry for that monkey-butt saiyan Vegeta.

Vincent: I don't think that we should be meddling in people's business…

Trunks: they are a bit like my mother…

Krista: that sounded really freaky…

Gohan: those bad guys are gone…what should we do?

Krista: look at him! he's so cute! XD (baby cute) he's just four years old and kicking ass!!

Kim: I don't think you should say that sorta thing in front of a 4 year old…

Gohan: (blush) I'm cute?

Yamcha: you're a lady's man—like me!

Bulma: you wish…

Piccolo: I'm going to train (Piccolo flies away. The same with Tien and Chaozu)

Goku: so, what should we do, Gohan? Should we go back home with Chi-chi?

Gohan: I…. didn't finish my homework…

Krista: we can help you with your homework.

Kim: with the aid of a computer! And we may invent something that will help you when we're gone.

Gohan: thanks!!

Bulma: I like these girls! Their like the daughters I never had, but I wished I had.

(Yamcha is in the background pretending to gag while bent slightly over. Vincent runs over and kicks his butt)

Kim: I wonder who would be our father then, Yamcha, or Vegeta? I would hate to have to call Vegeta my father!...

Krista: I would be very sad…for different reasons…oh! Maybe there's a THIRD person!!

Vincent: when Kim calls Vegeta a monkey-butt saiyan, don't take offense because it doesn't apply to you even though you too are a saiyan. Let's just say it only applies to evil saiyans like Vegeta, Nappa and your brother Raditz

Goku: how do you know about Raditz?

Krillin: let me guess…

Vincent: err…Internet!

Goku: I should learn about that!

Vegeta: wait a minute! Bulma, why the hell are you here? why'd you bring the baby??

Krista: isn't baby Trunks so cuuuute!! (in the background baby Trunks chomps on Kim's finger)

Kim: yeah…adorable

Bulma: no Trunks! Don't bite the nice little girl!!

Trunks: it can be so confusing about who people are talking to…

Krista: and you'd think that you wouldn't have that sort of problem since not too many people have the same name as you.

Kim: okay, there's a big line between "little girl" and teenagers. We're teenagers—not little girls!

Bulma: I hear you…we're so the same… (Kim and Krista shudder)

Krista: anywho…let's see the homework (Gohan hands Krista his homework. Kim looks over Krista's shoulder at it)

Kim: ahh!! It's in Chinese! I can't tell if that's a pi sign or a letter!! I don't read Chinese!

Vegeta: hey wench!

Kim: (stops freaking out) whaddya want monkey-butt??

Vegeta: it's Japanese, not Chinese. Big difference.

Kim: (gives Vegeta an evil look) all the same. We're Canadian, so we don't understand it—regardless if it's Chinese or Japanese?

Yamcha: aren't Canadians supposed to say "eh" a lot?

Kim: yeah…most Canadians say "yeah", "waz-up", "eh" or "anywho"

Vincent: yeah and we say zed, not zee.

Krista: what difference does it make if we say zed or zee??

Vincent: I dunno…I just wanted to say something.

Kim: (shaking her head) oh Vincent…

Krista: okay, I think we've been off topic long enough

Vincent: off topic? There's a topic??

Krista: yeah, about they're attitude change (points to Vegeta and Kim)

Kim/ Vegeta: dammit!!

(At Krista's house…)

Nancy: wahoo! Ha ha I beat you again!

Alesha: no fair! Do over!! Do over!!!

Nancy: if you want, I could always just go easy on you

Alesha: what fun would that be? Nope, we're going all out!

Nancy: I hope Krista doesn't mind that we're doing this…

Alesha: don't worry about it. we'll be done before she knows it.

Nancy: okay, so shall we begin, or do you need a minute to finish licking your wounds?

Alesha: fire in her eyes let's do this!!

(Krista/ Kim/ Vincent/ Z Warrior's situation…)

Krista: if you're just tuning in, Vincent, me, Trunks, Bulma, Yamcha, Gohan, Goku and Krillin are attempting the impossible—to change Vegeta and Kim's attitude. So far, its still a cat and dog situation, no improvement.

Trunks: not quite, there has been some improvement—not a lot, but some.

Krista: thank you Trunks. Will you help me update the situation?

Bulma: I think anyone here could do that.

Krista: you're ruining the moment in which I don't spout out nonsense for once. Now… hey, Goku, Krillin, Gohan! come here and help Trunks, Vincent and me make plans!

(Trunks, Vincent, Gohan, Goku, Krillin and Krista plan in whispers)

Krillin: well, if anyone wants to hear what I think—

Krista: I don't.

Goku: I think that Kim and Vegeta are so much alike that hey hate each other

Krista: (to Vincent) and now we know who her father would be…

Vincent: I don't…(thinks for a moment) oh! I get it! ha ha!

Kim: what'd you mean?

Krista: uhh…Internet!!

Kim: that makes no sense!!

Vincent: okay, now its time for the time-out in the cages

Kim/ Vegeta: what? (Goku puts Vegeta into one cage and Krista puts Kim in another)

Kim: in cage hey! I'm not an animal!! But that monkey-butt saiyan is! He's a monkey! Get me out of heeeeere!!!

Vegeta: shut up!! You bloody little girl!

Kim: I'm not a little girl, you….(says a lot of bad things that no one likes to say)

Trunks: I think we should leave them to cool off for a while

(One hour later…)

Kim: beep, beep, beep…beep…beeeep…

Krista: she's making a song outta that!...

Gohan: how long is it going to take for their time-out?

Trunks: I don't know.

Krista: when Kim stops swearing and Vegeta stops acting like one of those monkeys from the movie the Wizard of Oz

Vincent: we are never going back home, are we?

(then there is silence—Vegeta and Kim are SILENTLY sitting in their cages)

Bulma: wow. I wish you guys would come more often to shut Vegeta up!

Krista: (to Vincent) I'd much rather stay home and watch this on TV. These characters are way too rowdy…

Goku: now's time for part two of the plan!

Gohan: what's part two again?

Vincent: now that you mention it…we never discussed part two.

Krista: so let's go discuss it. see you guys later.

Kim: what!? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH THIS CRACK-HEAD, ARE YOU!??

Vegeta: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CRACK-HEAD??

Krista: and there they go again…

Vincent: (actually very, very serious) let's blow this popsicle stand.

Krista: what the deuce? (everyone starts to leave)

Kim: I'M CURED!! Don't leave me! I'm getting sad now! I'm so alone!!...

Vegeta: you're not alone…I'm sadly here.

Kim: shut up. You caused this! You don't count as anyone.

Vegeta: that's it! (starts doing some awesome saiyan moves)

Kim: AHHHH! He's gonna kill me!! help me! MURDERER!!

Vegeta: I'm not going to kill you.

Kim: (looks around) hey…you destroyed the cages. (Vegeta nods) so…if you know you could do that, then WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO IT EARLIER!??

Vegeta: sigh, (rolls eyes) women…(but when has he known everything about women?)

Kim: sigh, (rolls eyes) saiyans… (both go separate ways)

Kim: wait a minute… how am I going to get anywhere? I CAN'T FLY!! Vegeta!! WAIT!!

(Krista's house…)

Nancy: where are they??

Alesha: maybe they went to the mall, so that they could buy groceries to fill up the cupboard because there's nothing in it.

Nancy: huh? What??

Alesha: I dunno know… but its possible

(Vincent/ Kim/ Krista/ Z Warrior's situation…)

(Krista, Gohan, Trunks, Vincent, and Goku here an explosion from behind. James Bond music starts playing and Krista and Vincent start doing Charlie's Angel's moves)

Krista: damn! Something exploded!!

Trunks: (sarcastic) no, really? (they all head back to the cages)

Vincent: where'd they go??

Krista: (looks at the ground) Kim's tracks end here…maybe they died in the explosion

Gohan: I doubt it

Vincent: what's with all the mud?

Krista: who knows?...but there's more tracks on the other side of the mud puddle

Vincent: mud puddle?

Krista: it's what I call it! what's the matter with mud puddle?

Vincent: nothing (snicker)

Krista: (growls) STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! (fire flashes through her eyes)

(Vincent whimpers and cowardly snakes back behind Gohan)

Goku: so, what should we do?

Krista: (back to normal) hey! Goku, Gohan and Trunks, you're all part monkey… and monkeys can be like dogs. Could you sniff Vegeta and Kim out—not trying to be rude or anything!...

(Goku starts sniffing around)

Vincent: I don't think he really minds.

Krista: (to herself) I forgot that Goku lived in the wild with grandpa…Gohan was plopped into the wild 'cause of Piccolo…Future Trunks lives with the terrible Androids 17 and 18…

Vincent: what are you mumbling about? We've got to find Kim!!

(Kim/ Vegeta's situation…)

Kim: (yelling) Vegeta! Wait up!! Where—are—we—going!??

Vegeta: get away!! There's no "we"!

Kim: waaaaait!! (Kim falls into pit) NOOOO!!

(Goku/ Krista/ Vincent/ Gohan/ Trunks' situation…)

Goku: I think she went this way…its hard to tell…

Vincent: okay! Let's follow Goku!

Gohan: huh? Did you hear that? (they hear a faint yelling)

Krista: oh no! her ghost is here to haunt us!! I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to eat your jelly bean!!...

Trunks: no…it's coming from over there…

(Kim/ Vegeta's situation…)

Kim: well…at least I'm not in shit… (she looks up and sees Vegeta) so, what are you gonna do? Laugh at me?

Vegeta: (mutters under his breath) I don't know why I'm here… (now makes a HUGE effort to be nice) do…you need…help…out of there…?

Kim: GASP are you being nice!?? See, that wasn't so hard! (Vegeta says nothing. Just then, a hand comes out of the ground) AIEEEEE!! (grabs a shovel and starts whacking hand) DIE EVIL DISFIGURED HAND!!

Hand: ow, ow, ow!!

Kim: I know that voice… (Vanilla comes out of the ground) what!?? what the hell are you doing here?

Vanilla: I think Chocolate thought I was dead…

Vegeta: do you want me to get you outta that hole still?

Kim: yes!!

(Goku/ Gohan/ Trunks/ Vincent/ Krista's situation…)

Goku: hey! Vegeta, what are you doing here? (from a distance, they all see Vegeta pulling Kim out of the hole. Vegeta drops Kim (mutters) nothing…)

Krista: hey! I've found Vegeta—ahhhhh!! (Krista falls on top of Kim in the hole) and now I've found Kim!...

Gohan: how do you know thaaaaaaaaat? (Gohan falls and hits Krista and Kim on the head hard, by accident)

Gohan: oops! Sorry!...

Kim: (delirious) hello Mr. jelly bean!

Krista: (also delirious, turns to Vanilla) you're a dairy product

Vincent: I think they're delirious

Krista: (looks up at Vincent) your head is on fire

Kim: can you get us out of here, mister firey head?

Krista: if not, we can just eat your friend mister jelly bean to stay alive…

Gohan: I don't want to be eaten!... (flies out of the pit)

Kim: wow…jelly bean can fly! (Gohan lands)

Vincent: I don't blame you for not wanting to stay down there…

Vegeta: (mutters) I'll get them out… (Vegeta slowly lands at the bottom of the hole)

Krista: what do you want in our home, mister carrot head?? (Vegeta knocks Krista and Kim senseless)

Trunks: d-dad!! What'd you do that for!??

Vegeta: they'd be more useful not acting delirious

Krista: carrot head (goes out cold and unconscious. Vanilla's eyes dart around in the pit)

Vanilla: they tried to turn me into an edible dairy product…

Vincent: … who gives a damn (Vegeta brings Kim and Krista to the surface)

Vanilla: you aren't going to leave me here, are you??

Krista: (very sleepy) yesss…

Kim: (also very sleepy) watch us….

Trunks: must be a reflex…

Gohan: I think they're going back to normal…

Kim: (delirious) mister jellybean!!

(1 hour later….)

Krista: (groggily) what, what, what…(Trunks comes and pokes her) what happened …?

Gohan: I think she's broken

Krista: I think not! (she falls over)

Kim: oooh… It feels like two people fell on top of me and someone punched me…

Vincent: that's because someone did.

Goku: well, they both got hit pretty hard… (just then a door appears)

Kim: our way home!!

Krista/ Kim/ Vincent: hurray! (Krista/ Kim/ Vincent start running towards the door)

Krista: stop!! (they stop in mid run) wouldn't it be more fun if we learnt stuff like the Kamehameha, the burning attack, flying, and the destructor disk?...

Vincent: yeah….that'd be pretty sweet….

Krista: (turns to face Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta) will you teach us??

Goku/ Gohan/ Trunks: sure

Krista/ Vincent/ Kim: now standing normally woot!!

Vegeta: damn it…

Kim: don't worry! Now we're good friends!

Vegeta: I don't think so.

Krista: do you think that the door will still be here after we finish?

Vincent: I hope so.

Vegeta: but you're way home is HERE!

Krista: we'll wait a while.

* * *

_forgot to say that there are some characters that are not in the parties nor chapters in these... opps :D_


	4. Kamehame wah?

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Kim and Krista have magically been zapped into a cupboard and have met Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!, the Blade Breakers from Beyblades and the Z Warriors (and Bulma) from Dragon Ball Z. They have joined up with their friend Vincent and could have gone home (maybe) but decided to learn some the Z Warrior's trademark techniques. Now let's see what they'll do…

* * *

Krista: excitedly What will we do… first? 

Kim: What is there to learn?

Krista: evil grin (she should NEVER have asked her that…Krista loves the manga of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z….maybe too much…) Well, we can learn Trunks' Burning Attack, Vegeta's Big Bang, Krillin's Destruct-O Disk (also known as the K-disk), Tien's Fist of the Sun, the well known Kamehameha…..

Kim: I think that we should learn to fly first. That way, if we fall into a hole, we can fly right out before going delirious… again.

Vincent: Good point. I didn't really like being called "fiery head"

Krista: (whispers to Kim and Vincent) At least we didn't call you carrot head… like a certain monkey-butt saiyan (Krista/ Vincent/ Kim snicker)

Kim: You know he isn't all that bad once you get to know him… I know you guys may not believe it, but he is kind of nice. (mutters to Krista) Or at least nicer than Tony the Tiger with blue stripes a.k.a. Kai. (both break down laughing)

Gohan: What are you guys talking about?

Kim/ Krista/ Vincent: NOTHING!! We're just thinking about what we'd like to learn.

Trunks: And?

Krista: Well, first of all, we want to learn how to fly so that we don't ever have to go through the hole situation

Krillin: (I don't know when the hell he joined them…) Well that's understandable

Kim: Then we wanna learn the kamehame… wah… no, it's kamehame… bah?

Vincent: Kamehameha.

Kim: Right… I knew that.

Vincent: And last we wanna learn the Burning Attack.

Goku: That's all?

Krista: Yup (note that in the story, this would actually take many years of training. But because we are so amazing, we learn it in about a day. Dude, we rock. Yeh…)

Trunks: We thought you'd want to learn a lot more than just three.

Kim: This is good… for now.

Gohan: Ok… so I guess we should start with your flying lessons.

Kim/ Krista/ Vincent: WOOT!

Goku: First of all, you have to relax yourself, stay calm and don't think of too much. Focus your chi…

Gohan: But try to think of flying

Vincent: (mutters) This is confusing

Kim: I'm doing it! I'm doing it!! I'm flyiiiiiiiing!!!

Krillin: Um, you're still on the ground

Kim: (opens eyes) Oh… shoot.

Trunks: But she is! (they see Krista flying in the air)

Krista: Weeee!!

Kim: Show off…

Vincent: Hey! That's not fair!! How come she can fly and we're still grounded!??

Krista: I have a big imagination and many consider me crazy or an idiot. I like to read and draw and I'm a bit of a loner. I guess that all adds up (hear that loners? Your days of loneliness will pay off, if you meet the Z Warriors…)

Kim: Aww… I wanna be a loner too!

Krista: Heh, heh! I'm A+… you get a D minus. Ass.

Vincent: (shaking of fist) DAMN YOU NERD!!

Krista: I'm ahead (because I am oh so amazing). I'll help you guys.

(10 minutes later…)

Vincent: Yes! I can fly!

Kim: Damn it all! I can't do it!!

Gohan: You're getting there.

Kim: That's a lie! Only teachers and parents say that so that you don't feel like a failure even though you are!

Goku: Since these two are done learning to fly, me and Trunks will teach them the kamehameha over there, okay Gohan?

Gohan: Okay! (Gohan does the kamehameha slightly different than Goku since he was trained by Piccolo) (Krista/ Vincent/ Goku/ Trunks fly a little way)

Kim: I'm flying! I'm doing it!

Gohan: You're on the ground (Kim is lying down on the ground)

Kim: Waaaah! I can't DO IT!!!

Gohan: Actually, you are now!

Kim: YES! I rule the world!!

Gohan: Let's go and teach you the kamehameha (Kim and Gohan fly to Goku/ Trunks/ Vincent/ Krista)

Kim: I'm just in time!??

Krista: Yup

Kim: XD I'm not behind!!

Goku: Okay, what you have to do is focus on sending your chi to your hands. (a blast whips by them and hits a big mountain of rock)

Kim: Wow… (Kim turns to everyone else) I did it, I did it! he, he, he!! (Vincent and Krista then do a kamehameha)

Kim: Oh well… I was still the first

Trunks: Wow. You guys are picking up pretty quickly

Unknown Voice: Ha, ha, ha, ha!! Well, let's just see how much they know! (Goku/ Gohan/ Trunks/ Kim/ Krista/ Vincent turn around. They see Vanilla/ Chocolate/ Freeza/ Cell/ Android 16/ 17/ 18)

Vincent: Oh no! What shall we do!??

Krista: I know (does kamehameha. None of the evil people die, or are harmed) Damn it!

Kim: That was pathetic

Vincent: Too true

Krista: At least I did something (suddenly Vegeta comes and starts kicking butt. Kim stares open mouthed)

Vincent: Woah, he's good

Krista: Well he'd have to be. He's the prince of all saiyans. Now, Kim and I have work to do, we better move

Kim: Vegeta, you may want to step away from them (Vegeta, believe it or not, listens)

Vegeta: I don't know why I'm listening to you… I should be out there fighting…

Kim: It's okay. One step at a time…

Krista: Good carrot head Vegeta (Vegeta growls)

Vincent: Looks like Goku is better than you at this (Vegeta mumbles something incoherent and sits down)

Krista: Ready Kimmy?

Kim: Whenever you are!

Kim/ Krista: TROGDOR!! (Trogdor the Burninator returns to them out of the blue and attacks Cell, Freeza, Android 16, 17, 18 Chocolate and Vanilla)

Vanilla: Ahhh! We're going to burn!!

Krista: Ha! Now feel the wraith of Krista, Kim, Trogdor and Vincent—

Vincent: But I didn't do anything…

Kim: Shh! They don't know that!

Freeza: You can't beat us with just that, you little brats! (Kim and Krista gasp)

Kim: Did- did- did he just…?

Krista: Yes. I do believe that he DID call us "little brats"

Kim: Okay, that's it!!

Krista: Yeah, let's bring him down!! (Kim and Krista start to run off when Trunks and Gohan hold them back)

Trunks: No! You'll get hurt!

Krista: Let go of me!!

Kim: But you guys taught us the kamehameha!

Krista: And how to fly!

Gohan: Yeah, but you don't know very much…

Trunks: (to Gohan) I'll go fight Gohan nods

Vincent: Well… this sucks. Being babysat by a baby.

(Krista, Kim, Vincent and Gohan sit down to watch the fight. Krista tries to sneak off, but Trunks turns around and stops her. Vegeta, Trunks and Goku were ready to battle Vanilla, Chocolate, Freeza, Andriod 16, 17, 18 and Cell)

Chocolate: Ha, ha, ha! You're going down!! (just then, Vegeta rushes in and starts attacking Freeza)

Krista: (whispers to Vincent and Kim) Oh yeah… I forgot Vegeta has a grudge against Freeza… (Goku goes to attack Cell, Andriod 16 and 18 while Trunks attacks 17, Vanilla and Chocolate) They're all out numbered… we need to help them

Gohan: But- but my dad and Trunks said…

Vincent: Yeah, but they're getting beaten… sorta. I mean, they need our—and your—help…

Kim: Wow… words of wisdom… words of wisdom…

Gohan: Okay… I guess…

Krista: Alright then… CHARGE!! (Krista/ Kim/ Vincent/ Gohan zoom off to assist Vegeta/ Goku/ Trunks)

Vanilla: No fair! They can fly!

Trunks: (now super saiyan) What are you doing!??

Krista: We're here to help!

Trunks: But you can get hurt…

Krista: YOU can… YOU'RE outnumbered! (Kim starts beating up Chocolate, Vincent attacks Vanilla and Gohan attacks 18) Whether you like it or not, we're battling

Kim: (butts in) Anyway, one time, I heard from some dude that the ignorant will die first.

Vincent: Ha, ha! Trunks' dad!

Trunks: Um… he's already died before…

Krista: See? So if we die, hopefully you'll bring us back to life with the dragon balls

Vincent: I never knew dragons have balls…

Trunks: You know about the dragon balls?!

Krista: Ehh… Internet! (a blast of something whizzes by Krista's head)

Trunks: I think that we should go back to the battle…

Krista: (to Vincent) You don't mind if I take on Vanilla… I've been dying to!

Vincent: Sure

Krista: Thanks heads toward Vanilla

Kim: Vince, if you wanna take on Chocolate, that's fine by me… I wanna take on the he-she Freeza

Vincent: I think you're going to have to wrestle Vegeta for that fight

Kim: (shrugs) No one calls me a little brat and gets away with it (flies off towards Freeza. Vincent runs, tackles and begins beating up Chocolate)

Vincent: Take that, you chocolate-haired freak! You poor excuse for a dairy product!

Krista: I'm enjoying this very much! (she keeps pounding Vanilla)

Vanilla: Freeza! Help me!!

Freeza: sigh I guess…

Krista: You wimp!! (Krista punches Vanilla in the face and blasts him with a kamehameha)

Vanilla: weakly This is not the end…

Krista: Oh shut it.

Freeza: Ho, ho! What big words for a small person!

Krista: What are you? Santa Claus??

Freeza: Do you dare mock me?

Krista: Well, what does it look like, you he-she…um…alien weirdo!!

Freeza: I'm gonna get rid of you, you little pest!

Krista: Bring it on!! (Freeza gives off a blast of chi and Krista sends a kamehameha. The attacks meet and Krista gets blown back)

Freeza: Ho, ho! You are weak! This will be like squashing a bug!

Krista: Damn it! Stop with that laugh!! (just before Freeza punches Krista, Trunks tries to come and stop Freeza, but Vegeta gets there first) Huh? Vegeta??

Vegeta: This is my fight!

Krista: Oh… okay then… (Kim, who was going after Freeza, but Krista got there before her, turned on 18 which, after she got send away by Vegeta, Krista helped gang up on to assist Kim and Gohan)

Chocolate: Stop it! That hurts!!

Vincent: Well, it's supposed to…

Chocolate: I can't take anymore… (faints)

Vanilla: Oh my will to live! (faints)

Vincent: Well, that was pretty easy

(At Krista's house…)

Alesha: Wow, it's taking forever for Kim and Krista to come back from wherever they went to…

Nancy: Yeah… this is getting fishy…

Alesha: Ok… who says "fishy" anymore?

Nancy: I do, okay?

Alesha: But honestly

Nancy: What should we do?

Alesha: Don't go off topic

Nancy: You're the one getting off topic!

(Krista/ Kim/ Vincent/ Z Warriors/ Enemies' situation…)

Krista: If you're just tuning in, we're right in the middle of a historical battle. All the evil bad dudes in this world that we don't like are fighting against us. So far, we're beating them.

Gohan: We are? I thought we just beat up two of them. And they were the easy ones!

Krista: True, but now we're dominating them! (Vincent gangs up with Goku on Cell)

Cell: This is quite amusing

Vincent: Oh no! Krista warned me about Cell and his annoying alien mind games! Goku—beware!! (Goku just goes on pwning Cell) Oh well…

(just then, Ashley Olsen comes out of the blue and starts flying around)

Kim: Oh my God! It's Ashley Olsen! Hey, how can she fly?...

Krista: Because she's drunk, high and full of helium.

Kim: Déjà vu… didn't we do something like that before?

Trunks: You did…? How do you know she's drunk, high and full of helium?

Krista: Well, we filled a dude's head (Yugi!) with helium, Mary-Kate Olsen was somewhat drunk and it's pretty obvious when someone's high

Trunks: I see… (Ashley drops a jelly bean and she destroys Cell. Then she drops a green capsule that destroys 17. Finally she disappears)

Vincent: Wow… that was random…

Kim: (spots jelly bean and begins to run at it. She leaps at it, but then a squirrel comes and takes it, running away) NOOO! (lands in dirt) Why does that always happen to me?

Krista: You're just…unlucky, that's all

Kim: Were you trying to make we feel better or worse?

Krista: I don't know.

Kim: Hey, I still have that red capsule in my pocket

Vincent: Red capsule?

Kim: Long story short, the first time I found a jelly bean, I found a red capsule with it. And if I add water then it will get bigger. Wow, that wasn't long at all.

Krista: Best leave it in your pocket. We don't want to get it mixed up with Bulma's capsules (Kim nods)

(Krista and Kim turn to see Krillin (who seems to be coming up at random moments) having trouble fighting 18. Gohan and Goku are now fighting 16)

Kim: Let's take down that bitch!

Krista: Right on!!

Vincent: Yeah! ... Who's the bitch? ... (Kim/ Krista point to 18) Oh, I can't fight a girl

Krista: Why not?

Kim: Duh! He's a gentleman. He can't hit a girl.

Vincent: Exactly

Krista: So?

Kim: He can't

Krista: Then why did he say "yeah" when Kim said "let's take down that bitch"

Vincent: 'Cause sometimes Kim calls boys bitches, so I thought you were talking about a guy.

Kim: No I don't.

Vincent: Okay, it was a spur of the moment type of thing

Krista: Okay, as usual, we're getting off topic here

Kim: I agree totally

Krista: Vince, you can go fight 16. Kim and I will take out 18

Vincent: Fine

Krista/ Kim: Good luck!

Vincent: You too (Kim and Krista fly off to fight 18, Vincent flies off to fight 16 with Goku and Gohan while Vegeta and Trunks fight Freeza)

(At Krista's house…)

Nancy: You're off topic

Alesha: No, you're off topic

Nancy: No I'm NOT! you are!!

Alesha: As if! YOU ARE!!

(Kim/ Vincent/ Krista/ Z Warriors/ Surviving Enemies' situation…)

Kim: (thinking) I really wanted to fight Freeza, but this psycho will do…

Krista: (thinking) Kim really wanted to fight Freeza, but she probably doesn't mind beating up this dude…

Kim: (glances over at Vegeta fighting Freeza.) They're evenly matched, almost too evenly matched Hey, Krista? Would you mind if…

Krista: If you wanna go fight Freeza, be my guest.

Kim: (dumbstruck) How'd you…?

Krista: Oh please... you are my Hurrican Twin... and you mentioned earlier that you wanted to fight that he/she

Kim: (smiles) See ya on the east side

Krista: Do me a favor?

Kim: Okay

Krista: Never say that again. (Kim nods and flies to Freeza)

Kim: Hey, monkey-butt. I've come to help you

Vegeta: I don't need help from a wench

Kim: Hey, guess what?

Vegeta: (angry) What?

Kim: Monkey-butt. Tee hee!

Vegeta: Arg….

Kim: C'mon, suck up your pride and let's teach this ugly man a lesson

Vegeta: sigh, You're a real pain, you know…

Kim: Maybe if you spent less time acting like the tough guy, you wouldn't be saying that. For people who don't know me, yes, I seem like a pain. But those who do know me, I'm not. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Let's kick some ass (Vegeta and Kim beat up Freeza)

(Krista and Krillin (more like Krista alone) are fighting 18. Trunks joins them)

Trunks: How are you guys holding out?

Krista: I'm doing fine, but Krillin (glances over at Krillin. Then whispers) I think he's love struck

(Trunks smiles understandingly. He then blocks a punch aimed at Krista and knees 18 in the stomach)

Krista: Thanks (blushes slightly) Um… woah, look at Vincent. He just used your move!

Trunks: (blush) My move?

Krista: Yeah, the burning attack

Trunks: Oh, that…i-it's not that hard to learn or do. I would be more amazed if he turned into a super saiyan

Krista: I wouldn't be surprised if Kim did, even though girls can't turn into one, regardless if they're part saiyan or not

Trunks: (laugh) I won't even ask how you know! ... She does seem very similar to dad, even though they don't want to admit it. If she wasn't so reasonable, then they'd be exactly the same

(Krista performs kamehameha on 18)

Trunks: (murmers) Here, like this. shows her a better way of holding the hands

Krista: Oh… um, Kim may be reasonable, but her temper is horrible

Kim: I can hear you guys talking about me!! I DO NOT have a horrible temper!!

Krista: sigh, She's never going to let me live this down… (Trunks throws the finishing punch to 18)

Vincent: Hurray! The evil people are all gone!!

Kim: (to Vegeta) Nice job (holds out hand to shake) You're not so bad

Vegeta: (gives Kim a confused look. Then, believe it or not, ruffles Kim's hair) You're not so bad yourself (leaves Kim looking dumbstruck. Krista and Vincent fly up to her)

Krista: What was that? Did he just… I'm so confused

Vincent: I guess there's more to him than what meets the eye

Kim: Yeah, I guess so. But I think that was a little weirder then when Ashley randomly flew around…. I'm going to miss him call me a wench… he's so cool…. (Krista and Vincent laugh)

Krista: If you want, we'll come back again and you can piss each other off enough to call you a wench and he can mess up your hair.

Kim: No I'm pretty sure that was a one-time hair-ruffle

Vincent: Well, you never know…

Krista: What's that supposed to mean?

Vincent: Urm….

Kim/ Krista/ Vincent: Internet!! (the three of them laugh)

(At Krista's house…)

Nancy: You're off topic

Alesha: No, you are!

Nancy: Okay. We're BOTH off topic! Happy??

Alesha: But what should we do now?

Nancy: Well, her basement has a lot of junk so… let's see what we can find in this mess

Alesha: Oh, believe me! You can find anything—the strangest and most random things! See?? I've just found a tire!

(Krista/ Kim/ Vincent/ Z Warrior's situation…)

Krista: Well, here's the door…

Kim: Yup… maybe we'll finally get to go home.

Krista: Then no more randomness…

Trunks: (smiles) I can't believe that

Krista: It's true… (it's a lie)

Vincent: Well… no more kicking butt….

Kim: No more filling people's heads with helium…

Trunks: I hope you'll come back and visit some time

Vincent: Maybe

Krista: Yeah… well, let's go! (lightshow!)

Kim: ACK!! MY EYES!!

(Krista/ Vincent/ Kim somewhat reluctantly walk through the door, waving goodbye to Goku/ Gohan/ Vegeta/ Trunks. There is a blinding flash)

Vincent: I don't know about you, but this is not home. (they find themselves in long, greenish-yellow grass next to a forest)

Krista: (looks side to side) Um… where's Kim??

Vincent: Now that you mention it…

Krista: Oh no!! We've lost Kim!

* * *

_and that's how we met the DBZ people..._


	5. The End of the Hat

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Krista and Kim have been to the show Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades and Dragon Ball Z and there they met Vincent—a good friend of theirs. They had (somewhat) changed Vegeta's attitude, not to mention kicking some bad ass. Now the question is not only "when are we going to get home", but also "where is Kim?"

* * *

Krista: Where's Kim!?? 

Vincent: I don't know… maybe she went home.

Krista: But that's not fair! Why'd she get to go home? Why'd she ditch me??

Vincent: Krista, you read lots of manga. Where are WE??

Krista: Vincent, this place fits the description and looks of, like, a hundred different mangas and novels. (just then, a creature pops out of the long grass. This creature has pointy ears, yellow body, red cheeks and a thunder-bolt tail)

Vincent: gasp, I know what that is…

Krista: it's a Pikachu… (just then, an uglier head pops out of the long grass) Hey, its Ash Ketchum.

Vincent: I know this show… it's basically the only show I know…. And I HATED it!

Krista: gasp! Why?? Everyone loved it! It was a classic!! It brings back so many good memories…

Vincent: Well, they bring back bad memories for me! They're freaky and they make freaky noises and I know they smell freaky…. This only proves my point! (points at Pikachu)

Ash: Hey, you're not Pokemon…

Krista: Well duh… nice observation

Ash: Do you have Pokemon?

Vincent: I hope not!

Krista: Oh course (and just as she expected, she pulls out three poke-balls and a jelly bean. Pikachu sniffs the jelly bean and eats it) (sniff) Oh dear… Kim would've gotten so pissed off if she saw that. She would've beaten him up… I'll do it for you…

Vincent: I don't think so! I don't need you embarrassing me here too! So I'll do it (pulls a mallet out of his pocket) It's whacking time! Muhahaha!

Ash: What are you going to do with that?

Krista: Well what do you do with a 40 pound hammer?

Pikachu: Pika?

Vincent: CHARGE! (he runs at Pikachu, mallet raised high above his head)

Pikachu: (alarmed) PIKA!! (dashes off)

Vincent: Come back here, coward!!

Ash: Hey, wait!

Pikachu: (stops) Pi…ka…CHU!! (electric attack on Vincent)

Ash: I told you to wait!

Vincent: (lies, twitching on the ground) I'M ALIVE!!

Krista: (laughs) You should've seen your face Vince… ha, ha, ha… you looked like a roasted chicken. Woo hoo!

(Ash looks confused at Krista. Vincent stands up)

Vincent: I'd like to see you withstand a bunch of electricity

Krista: After your little light show, I don't think so. Then again, Team Rocket have never died yet because of all the times they've got shocked…

(Vincent grumbles and brushes himself off)

Ash: Pikachu, are you alright?

Krista: Unbelievable. You care more about your pet than your friends

Ash: That's not true!

Krista: Or is it?? What about Misty?

Ash: What about her?

Krista: Why'd she leave you??

Ash: Uhh….

Krista: I bet it was your attitude that made her leave (it's everyone's attitude that gets them into trouble these days…)

Ash: She left 'cause she wanted to

Vincent: Yeah, she wanted to… get away from YOU. No one likes you!! Take a hint!

Krista: Oh snap… you got burned…. (Vincent and Krista high-five each other)

Ash: Yeah, well… what do you know!? Besides, how do you know about Misty?

Krista: Oh, everyone knows about Misty

Ash: Really? Do people know about me!??

Krista: Of course

Ash: (excited) Alright!

Krista: (interrupts) I mean, you're the boy who stole and destroyed her bike, which everyone seemed to forget…

Ash: (disappointed) Oh… well, it wasn't really my fault.

Krista: Why? No one MADE you steal the bike.

Ash: (obviously changing the subject) Who else do you know?

Vincent: Umm….

Krista: Gary Oak, Brock, Professor Oak, Team Rocket, May, all the gym leaders from the older league, all the Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's, your mom… Did I say Team Rocket …? (Ash nods his head) Then I guess that's everyone

Ash: You know of Jessie, James and Meowth… yet you don't know me!??...

Krista: (sees how hurt Ash is) Just joking! We know who you are. You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. (Ash brightens up)

Vincent: Is it "Ash" as in "Ashley"? (men long ago in the past did have names like Ashley, like in Gone With the Wind)

Krista: No, it's Ashton.

Vincent: Wow… I didn't even THINK of that! How could I miss that!?...

Ash: So who are you guys?

Krista: I'm Krista and this Pokemon-hating freak is Vincent

Vincent: Hello. Don't call me freak.

Krista: Y'see, we're separated from our friend. We sailed here and there was this terrible storm on the ocean. There was so much chaos that we couldn't exactly see what was going on (I'm an excellent liar :P)

Vincent: (catches on to what Krista is doing) Next thing we know, we're flung up against the walls of the ship, our friend went to go check with the captain to see what happened. The ship gave another sudden jolt and Krista and I were knocked unconscious

Krista: When we came to, the ship had reached the port in Olivine and our friend wasn't anywhere to be found. We asked the captain and he said no one had came to him in the storm. When we told him our friend was missing, he ordered the crew to search the ship

Vincent: They didn't find her… we suspect when the ship gave the jolt, she flipped over the railing and fell into the ocean (sob)

Krista: We're hanging around Goldenrod because the captain said he would send word to here if they find her or if…. She washes on the shore (sob, sob)

Ash: (sob) Oh, what a sad tale! I hope you find your friend! Where were you sailing past when the storm hit?

Krista: The Whirlpool islands

Vincent: (off to the side with Krista) How do you know all of these places?

Krista: I was quite a poke-fanatic in my day

Vincent: Oh… I can't stand the freaky things

Krista: (laughs) I know

Ash: And why did… Vincent, right? Why did he get all upset when Pikachu took your jelly bean?

Krista: (sniff, sniff) Our friend… loved jelly beans. But couldn't stand seeing someone eating someone else's jelly bean.

Ash: (laughs slightly) That's kind of weird

Vincent: Tell me about it…

Krista: Don't laugh at our friend's memory!! (then she notices something from the corner of her eye) Hey, look there!

Vincent/ Ash: Where?

Krista: Oh my god! It's Daniel Radcliff!!

Vincent: What?

Ash: Who?

Krista: Daniel Radcliff. He's a celebrity from where we come from

Ash: Oh

Vincent: (whispers to Krista) Harry Potter himself (Krista giggles. Now Vincent talks to Daniel) So, how'd you get here?

Daniel: Well, after working on the set and doing the fifth Harry Potter movie, I was hungry and—

Krista: Lemme guess, you got zapped into a cupboard when trying to get a snack

Daniel: Yeah… how'd you know?

Vincent: Hmm… there's a connection here. Everyone not supposed to be here, came through a cupboard. There's something wrong with cupboards…

Ash: So, what should we do to wait for your friend?... Oh! I know! Let's have a Pokemon battle! (of course, it's Ash…)

Vincent: (sarcastically) Oh yippee…

Krista: Guys, check if you have poke-balls too… they might be handy here

Vincent: Oh no! Poke-balls!! Maybe their empty!...

Krista: Oh relax. This is like every normal kid's dream. And you might not even need to use them.

Ash: C'mon! A Pokemon battle! Please, please, please, please!!

Daniel: Wow… desperate…

Vincent: Well, I'm definitely not fighting!

Daniel: I'm confused…

Krista: sigh, I guess I will… as long as you shut up about Pokemon battles…

Ash: Of course!

Vincent: But you've never fought a Pokemon battle… he'll have an advantage.

Krista: Ha! I've beaten versions yellow, red and blue countless times. I've played gold and silver. I've played Pokemon snap, Pokemon stadium (both), Pokemon coliseum and even Super Smash Bros. Melee! I still have all the Pokemon and their statistics in my head. How hard could this be?

Vincent: Wow… you really were an anime nerd. And—hard to believe—this is real life! And you don't' even know what's in those poke-balls! For all you know, they could be empty!

Krista: Impossible! Everyone always starts off with at least one Pokemon.

Ash: Are you ready?

Krista: Sure, whatever. (Ash spins his hat backwards. He tosses a poke-ball)

Ash: I choose you—

Krista: Wow… you're so dramatic. It's kinda pathetic, really.

Ash: Totodile!

Krista: Go, Pokemon (Krista throws poke-ball. Meanwhile, a blue and red reptilian thing comes out of Ash's poke-ball)

Vincent: GAH! What the hell is that!?? (Daniel just looks confused)

Krista: It's a Totodile

Vincent: That doesn't describe it very well

Krista: It's a water type. A big jaw Pokemon and it's supposed to look like an alligator

Vincent: Okay… still kind of confused, but… GAH! What's that?? (he points at Krista's Pokemon)

Krista: Why, that's a…

(At Krista's house…)

Nancy: Eww… I found an old pizza down here

Alesha: I told you that you could find anything down here.

Nancy: I never thought you meant items that were once edible

Alesha: Well, I never said there WEREN'T non-edible objects. When I said anything I meant anything and everything

Nancy: Okay now I'm scared about what else we could find here.

Alesha: Heh, heh. Like what? A dead body!??

Nancy: Eww!! Alesha!

(Vincent/ Krista/ Ash's situation…)

Vincent: It's a…?

Krista: Espeon!

Vincent: And…?

Krista: It's a psychic type. One of the many forms of eevee, it evolves during the day

Vincent: And eevee is?...

Krista: I KNOW THAT!

Ash: Can we please get on with the battle!!

Krista: Prepare to be—

Eerie female voice: Prepare for trouble

Eerie male voice: And make that double!

Krista: Oh dear god. I know that beginning…

Female: To protect the world from devastation

Male: To unite all peoples within our nation

Female: To denounce the evils of truth and love

Male: To extend our reach to the stars above

Krista: Yeah, yeah. You're Jessie. You're James and you're Meowth. Now shut the hell up before I come over there and beat you up

Meowth: That's right!

Jessie: (whispers to James) Who is that brat?

Krista: I'm not a brat! Espeon, ATTACK! (espeon attacks. Jessie, James and Meowth are sent flying)

Jessie/ James/ Meowth: Now Team Rocket's blasting off again!...

Krista: Wow. They're a lot easier than I thought…

Vincent: I'll bet that's record time. How long were they hear for?

Daniel: (who has learnt not to ask questions like a good little boy) About 5 seconds

Krista: They'll be back…

Vincent: How can you be so sure?

Krista: They always do.

Ash: Hell-o!! Pokemon battle!!

Krista: Oh, right…

Vincent: Look… in the distance (they all turn to see what he's looking at)

Daniel: It's a bird!

Vincent: It's a plane!

Krista: Fools! It's the entire patrol squad of Officer Jenny's and for some odd reason Nurse Joy's

Brock: (comes out of nowhere) I'm in heaven!!

Krista: What the hell!?? Where'd you come from!??

May: Over there. We were just cooking stew and heard Ash and Team Rocket, so we decided to check it out. Just our luck that the Jenny and Joy's are coming through here right now

(all the Jenny's and Joy's drive past and Brock goes psycho)

Krista/ Vincent: Okay then…

Vincent: Remember to keep all women away from him. (glances over at Krista) and I'll protect you Krista

Krista: I don't need protecting. (something flies overhead)

Vincent: Gah! What's that!??

May: It's a Ho-oh. It's legendary

Vincent: Gah! What's a ho-oh?

Krista: What does it look like!?

Vincent/ Daniel: A bird.

Krista: Exactly!

Ash: Do I have to spell it out for you!? P-O-K-E-M-O-N B-A-T-T-L-E!!

Krista: I'm getting to it… hold your horseas (bad joke)

Ash: (scowls impatiently) I've been waiting for, like, twenty minutes!!

Krista: Not even. More like 5 thinking I hate his stupid hat. (whispers) Vincent, Daniel. C'mere a sec.

(Vincent, Krista and Daniel walk a little distance from Ash)

Krista: Here's the plan. I'm going to attempt to steal Ash's hat. Vince, Daniel check what Pokemon you have. We're going to need a fire type

Vincent: But that's so dangerous! A Pokemon that can breathe fire!??... sigh fine, go Pokemon….

Daniel: Oh, I finally understand where we are! (took you this long?) Go Pokemon! (his Pokemon is a Metapod)

Krista: Well… that's, Er, useful… (Vincent's Pokemon is a Houndoom) Aww… Kim would've loved to be here at this point…

Vincent: Gah! What is it!?? How do I use it?? Why is it LOOKING AT ME!!?

Krista: Like I said, it's a Houndoom

Vincent: DOOM!??

Krista: Not literally. It's a dark type. Now, when Daniel throws the hat, you tell Houndoom to use flamethrower. And it's looking at you because you're its trainer

Vincent: Oh. Okay

Krista: Daniel, I'm going to grab the hat and pass it to you. Then you throw it to Vincent's Houndoom

Vincent: Never call it mine again…

Krista: Don't disown it! It's yours!! Anyways, (to Daniel) You throw it in Houndoom's direction. That's when Vincent will do his thing. Understood? (Vincent and Daniel) nod good. Now, one…. Two…. Three!

Vincent/ Daniel/ Krista: Break! (head back to the "poke-pals")

Krista: Okay, I'm ready. But first … (walks to Ash) yoink! (grabs Ash's hat and runs)

Ash: Hey, wait! Stop!!

Krista: You're better off without it! It's annoying. (to Daniel Here! tosses the hat to Daniel and he starts running)

Daniel: Vince! (throws the hat towards Houndoom)

Vincent: Okay… thingy. Flamethrower. (a blast of flame comes from Houndoom's mouth and engulfs the hat)

Vincent: (surprised) Gah!

Krista: Mission (accomplished looks to see Vincent is on the ground)

Vincent: He, he, he! Stop… he, he. That tickles! (Krista runs over and sees the Houndoom licking Vincent)

Krista: I thought you didn't like Pokemon?...

Vincent: I don't… it likes me. I think I'll give him a name (Houndoom growls) Uh…

Krista: Now in the Pokemon league, there are girl Pokemon.

Vincent: What!?? When did that happen!?? Oh well. You must be a girl!...hmm… a name for you… I like Storm. How's that sound for you? Do you like that name?

Krista: I think its going to be really hard for me to separate these two

Vincent: Good girl. She's just like a big puppy… that can breathe fire…

Krista: Vince, I suggest letting her go free. She can't come with us

Vincent: I know… okay Storm. You take care of yourself (stands up. Storm knocks him over again) Gah! Storm, I can't take you with me!... How about girl with bandana. You stay with her

May: My name is May

Vincent: Yeah… um, can you take her?

May: Okay, I guess door appears

Krista: Well, this is out ride!

Vincent: Bye Storm! (Storm howls and wags her tail) gonna miss you too!

Krista: Vincent… you can understand her!

Vincent: Gah! What happened to me!?? I'm turning soft! A Pokemon sympathizer!!

Krista: (thinking) I wonder how Kim's doing… (out loud) now, let's go! (no lightshow... it only affects the certain someone who is not present, both walk through the cupboard)

Daniel: (thinking) I wonder how I'm gonna get outta here…

Krista: (at new place) Well, this is new (Vincent and Krista find themselves in the dark… in an alley way)

Vincent: Where are we? I hope we don't get mugged!...

* * *

_yeah... Vince had issues in his childhood..._

_Vince: HEY!_

_anyway... he doesn't like anime... but we threw him in this because we like to torture him XD also we have nothing against Daniel Radcliffe... we just needed a celeb to be put in this one... and he was the only one we could think of at the time._


	6. Fly Up and Explode

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Krista and Kim have been to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades and Dragon Ball Z. they joined up with Vincent, but when Krista and Vincent went to the Pokemon world, they got separated from Kim. there, Krista and Vincent met Daniel Radcliff and they burned up Ash's hat. not only that, but they didn't finish their Pokemon battle. But, where has Kim ended up?

* * *

Kim: where have I ended up?? 

Voice: I don't know, but at least now I'm not alone…

Kim: that voice… (turns around) MONICA!!

Monica (or Mojo): KIM!

Kim: how'd you get here!??

Monica: I went to get a snack in my cupboard and I ended up here

Kim: boy… am I glad to see you!... (looks around to carefully) huh!?? Where's Krista? and Vincent!??

Mojo: why? Were they with you?

Kim: yeah. Me and Krista have been traveling together for a while

Mojo: I see…

Kim: I think that we should talk to those people (points to a couple of people. Kim and Mojo walk over to them)

Mojo: hi!

Kim: I'm Kim and this is my friend Mojo. We're kinda lost… could you please help us?

Sonic (person one): where are you going?

Kim: well… we're trying to get home

Chris (person two): where do you live?

Kim: STALKER!!

Mojo: well… um… er… you see…we're not from around here. Or anywhere near here.

Kim: we're from far, far away…

Cream: do you miss your mommy?

Mojo: I guess…

Amy: sure. We'll help you

Tails: hey! I think I've found a Chaos emerald!

Chris: really?!

Kim: (sarcastic) no, he's lying.

Tails: (ignoring Kim) yup! Let's go to the X Tornado!

Kim: what about us?

Sonic: we'll come back. You can stay with Amy, Cream and Cheese. (Sonic zooms away. Tails and Chris jump into the X Tornado and fly away)

Kim: wow… that looks fun…

Mojo: what?

Kim: I want to fly… again…

Mojo: you've flown before?

Kim: (dreamily) yup… so much fun…

Mojo: so… where are we?

Kim: we're in the anime show Sonic X. the blue hedgehog was Sonic, the yellow fox is Tails, Chris is the boy and the pink hedgehog is Amy

Mojo: I see…

Amy: so, I guess we should wait for Sonic to come back and help you

(At Krista's house…)

Nancy: I'm bored… I don't want to look at nasty things…let's go out of the basement for now…

Alesha: I agree (the two go out of the basement now what should we do?)

Nancy: we could always order another pizza

Alesha: wth!?? You animal! How much can you eat!?? I'm full!!

Nancy: let's phone random people!

Alesha: or raid Krista's cupboard!

Nancy: I thought you said you're full!

Alesha: I lied

Nancy: then YOU'RE an animal!!... Well, we're not going into anybody's cupboards.

Alesha: why?

Nancy: because you should be polite

Alesha: you should know that I don't really care too much about politeness

Nancy: too true… but I don't want you to go into her cupboard—or refrigerator. No food.

(Kim/ Mojo/ Sonic team's situation…)

Mojo: finally! You're back!! (Sonic/ Tails/ Chris return with a chaos emerald) wow… it's yellow. Aren't emeralds supposed to be emerald….green?

Kim: these are magic emeralds--Mojo scoffs--I guess they don't have to be green

Sonic: so, I guess we'll start helping you

Kim: hey, can we search using the X Tornado!??

Tails: well, I suppose….

Mojo/ Kim: WOOT! (Mojo/ Kim/ Tails go into X Tornado. Sonic stands next to the tail of the jet)

(10 minutes later…)

Tails: do you see anything?

Mojo/ Kim: nope

Kim: hey, can I fly the X Tornado??

Tails: I dunno…

Mojo: she's already flown before

Tails: well, okay…

Mojo: wth!?? What's with all the unfinished sentences!??

Kim: thanks!! (technically she's never flown a PLANE before…) (Kim starts flying the X Tornado. But the flight was a bit jerky)

Mojo: hey! I see land!!

Tails: bring her up!

Kim:O I can't!!

Mojo: noooo!! We're heading straight for the land!!

Tails: turn around!

Kim: hit the deck!! (Sonic jumps out of nowhere and grabs Mojo and Kim out of the jet and Tails spins his tails so he can fly)

Tails: m-my jet!!...

Kim: um… I'm sorry… (thinking) actually, that was pretty fun…

Tails: its okay… (a door magically appears and then Jessica Simpson comes out of it)

Kim: our way back home :)

Mojo: that's our way back? hey, it's Jessica Simpson!

Kim: how did you get here?

Jessica: well, me and Nick went shopping and I was gonna put the groceries away, when I somehow got zapped through the cupboard to here (this was written back when they were still married)

Mojo: wow… so its true… the cupboards are zapping everyone who opens them into random anime shows… it's a REBELION!! That would be an interesting movie… or TV series… ANIME TV SERIES!!

Jessica: so… where are we?

Sonic: what's happening?

Jessica: what the hell is that!??? Is that a BLUE, TALKING RAT WITH SNEAKERS!??

Mojo: close…

Sonic: I'm not a rat…

Jessica: oh, okay. Now, how should we get back home?

Kim: we have to wait… or do something which will make the doorway re-appear. It appeared when we crashed the X Tornado… maybe we need to crash something else…

Mojo: Kim, I thought you said you've flown before… did you lie to me :(

Kim: I have… but not like that. What do you say, Tails? We'll fix up your X Tornado and everything will be right as rain. I took auto tech and it can't be too much different from a car…

Mojo: but… you hated tech…

Kim: yeah, but I still paid attention. I mean, how hard can it be!?

(Hours/days later…)

Kim: that was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life…

Tails: there, good as new the X Tornado is fix :)

Mojo: hey, Tails. Why don't you take her for a test drive?

Tails: sure! You guys can come to! (Knuckles walks in)

Knuckles: hey Tails. I heard about the crash… too bad.

Tails: it's okay, the X Tornado is all fixed!

Mojo: (to Kim) who's that ugly FACE?

Kim: that's Knuckles

Jessica: why are the fox and red porcupine talking? Things like that shouldn't be talking…

Mojo: he's not a porcupine. Now be quiet.

Knuckles: who are they?

Sonic: they're Kim, Mojo and Jessica

Kim/ Mojo: she's a celebrity (points at Jessica)

Tails: well Sonic and girls. I'm ready when you are.

Kim/ Mojo/ Jessica: yay!

Kim: (thinking) I have a really bad feeling that I'm going to have to crash the X Tornado again…

Mojo: what's wrong?

Kim: nothing. Just thinking…

Mojo: about what?

Kim: I have a really bad feeling about how we're going to open the door.

Jessica: what do you mean "bad feeling"?

Kim: I mean, a really, really bad feeling (Eggman suddenly comes out of nowhere)

Eggman: ha, ha, ha! prepare to meet thy doom, Sonic!!

Robot 1: why did you say "thy"? are you trying a new slogan?

Robot 2: be quiet and let the doctor work!!

Eggman: would you both just shut up!

Mojo: they are idiots.

Tails: Kim, I'm afraid that I'm going to need you to drive the X Tornado into Eggman's machine (there is a huge machine that Eggman and the two Robots are on)

Jessica: what!?? But we'll all DIE!

Tails: it's the only way!

Mojo: don't worry, it's only anime!

Kim: Tails, are you sure that you want me to crash the X Tornado? (Tails nods) alright then!! (she switches spots with Tails) here goes nothing… (she speeds the X Tornado towards Eggman's machine)

Eggman: what are they doing!??

Kim: bringing you down!!!

Eggman: I don't think so… why don't you go bug someone else! (Kim flies up, above doctor Eggman and then speeds down)

Kim: why don't you just fly up and explode!! (oh, what an insult!!) (X Tornado crashes through Eggman's machine)

Sonic: last stop, everybody out! (Sonic grabs Kim/ Mojo/ Jessica and Tails floats safely to the ground)

Kim: I'm sorry (once again) for crashing you plane. And I'm sorry we can't stay and help you fix it…

Tails: it's okay, you have to find your way home. And your friend.

Sonic: good luck (door appears)

Kim: Mojo, Jessica. Are you ready? (she reaches into her pocket and finds a jelly bean)

Jessica: all set! Oh, don't mind if I do! (takes jelly bean and eats it)

Kim: ooooh… my jelly bean… alright, let's go! (blinding light) YES! Even when I do it, I still get the light show!!

(all three girls go through the door. Kim and Mojo land into a new place. Kim is once again Indiana Jones and Mojo is half of her normal size)

Mojo: we're SHRUNKEN!! And WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE INDIANA JONES!?? WHY!!??

Kim: shrugs, I dunno…

* * *

_YAY!! I founded Mojo!! ... and I met Jessica... (not very enthusiastic about that) -mutters- jellybean stealer... not as good as the others I admit... I blame Jessica Simpson..._


	7. Crazy Infatuations

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Kim and Krista have been to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades, and Dragon Ball Z. there they met Vincent, a good friend of theirs. Then they got separated and Krista and Vincent went to the Pokemon world and Vincent finally found love for a Pokemon (aww). Kim found Mojo when she met Sonic and his pals. And Kim crashed the X Tornado (twice). Now Krista and Vincent are in a dark alley… what are they going to do?

* * *

Krista: what are we going to do!?? 

Vincent: I miss Storm…

Krista: for the love of god, man!! GET OVER IT!! it's just a Pokemon!!

Vincent: it's my friend :(

Krista: then buy the game. sigh, let's get outta this alley. It's giving me the creeps… (Krista and Vincent leave the dark alley)

Krista: I wonder what anime show this is…

Vincent: I have no clue. (then they hear evil laughter)

Evil voice: we will finally rule the world!!

Krista: okaaaay…

Nicer voice: we will fight wrong and triumph over evil—and that means you!!

Krista: I think I remember that… yeah, when I was like seven years old…

Vincent: what??

Krista: we're in Sailor Moon (the two run and find the battle. From the sidelines, they talk) why do all girls in anime always wear skirts? (very short ones at that) and what's the point of calling them sailors?... so many questions, so little answers…

Sailor Moon: we're going to beat you!

Evil voice: oh, I'm sure!...

Vincent: what's with the catch phrases? I'm so confused

Krista: catch phrases? Aren't those taunts??

Vincent: shaddup

Sailor Moon: go tiara!!

Vincent: woah, look at her pigtails… and why does she have those ball thingies in her hair?... you're right Krista… so many questions (shakes head)

Krista: I know. I am amazing (shining face) btw, the two "ball thingies" on her head are often referred to as "meatballs"

Vincent: and now she beat the bad dudes with the help of those other weird girls

Krista: oh, of course. The sailor scouts

Sailor Mars: hey, who are you kids?

Krista: well, you see, we're kinda lost and…um… we're from far away (foreigners!) could you help us get back?

Sailor Mercury: how'd you get lost?

Krista: (mutters to Vincent) she's the nosy girl… (to everyone) anyways, it all started on… one second… (she pauses and puts her hand to her face) sorry… its just, well… anyways, me and my good friend Vincent here were walking around our neighbourhood with another friend and we ran into these thugs

Vincent: we ran away and got separated. My friend Krista here, and I got reunited in that alley… but there has been no sign from our other friend…

Krista: we later heard some ambulance and police siren. And, sniff, when we went to go check, sniff, sniff, I'm sorry… (fakes tears)

Vincent: our friend was getting taken to the hospital, but we don't which one. At that moment, some nearby civilian said they saw her here limping towards the road. They said she was injured and…when she stopped in the middle of the road and was suddenly—and expectantly—hit by a magic ship.

Krista: (mutters) magic ship?...

Vincent: it was quite horrible…

Krista: indeed… (looks at the floor) oh look! It's Mojo!! (mini-Mojo!)

Mojo: hey guys, gotta go!

Vincent: ok—bye Mojo!

Krista: she's the coolest!

Vincent: (with hearts above his head) she's so pretty! (Mojo wrote those last five lines... including Vince's line right here... for all of you who don't know Mojo)

Krista: what?

Vincent: nothing…nothing…

Krista: no, it's clearly not nothing. You just said she's pretty… you have a crush on her

Vincent: NO I DON'T!!

Krista: yes you do… Mojo and Vincent, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Vincent: you're being so childish right now.

Krista: (continues singing) first comes love, then comes marriage… than comes junior in a baby—

Vincent: shut up!!... AND FLY UP AND EXPLODE!!

Krista: geez, no need to get so touchy!...

Sailor Venus: was that your friend (Mojo)?

Vincent: how could that be our missing friend? She got hit by a magical ship! That was Mojo—

Krista: Vincent's girlfriend

Vincent: would you cut that out!?? Mojo is another friend of ours

Krista: I didn't know that she was here…

Sailor Scouts: oh… go up to Vincent you're so cute 3 we know everything about love, its our specialty! 3

Sailor Moon: but you like this "Mojo"… right?

Vincent: NOT IN THAT WAY!!!

Sailor Scouts: yay!! 3

Krista: these girls… are insane… a rose comes out of nowhere and nearly hits Krista what the deuce!?? what the hell was that!??

Sailor Moon/ Mars: TUXEDO MASK!! 3 3 3 (hearts over their heads and in their eyes)

Krista: oh… (looking at the state of Sailor Moon and Mars) oh brother.

Vincent: (thinking) yes! They've forgotten about me and my delirious statement! Now, to make my escape…

Krista: hey, Vince! You're not the only one that have crazy infatuations

Vincent: damn it!!

Krista: okay, Mars… we all know Sailor Moon is going to end up with Tuxedo Mask. So just give up!

Mars: NEVER!!!

Vincent: Sailor Moon's going to end up with flower man…? The dude that almost hit you in the face with that rose? Odd…

Krista: yup… and I don't think Mojo will appreciate if you take Sailor Mars' side. It would seem as if you're cheating on her…

Vincent: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!

Krista: (shakes head) in denial…

(At Krista's house…)

Alesha: need… food. from… cupboard… or else… I'll… die… XX

Nancy: …. --# stop. You're not going to die. (she's sitting on a chair, blocking the cupboard)

Alesha: yes I will! I need JUNKFOOD!!

Nancy: (throws phone at Alesha) order pizza then

Alesha: I don't want pizza!

Nancy: then order burgers

Alesha: I don't want burgers!! I want food from Krista's cupboard!!!

Nancy: well too bad:P

Alesha: grrr…. (Alesha and Nancy start wrestling) if I win—which I will—we open the cupboard! If you do—which you won't—then we do nothing!

Nancy: fine

(Krista/ Vincent/ Sailor Scouts' situation…)

Krista: (reaches into pocket) hey, I found a jelly bean!... (then she notices a figure coming to them…) oh my god, it's Paris Hilton!!

Vincent: yoink! (swipes jelly bean) since Kim isn't here—I mean, since Kim is in the hospital... because she got hit by a magic ship… I'll eat this.

Paris: (walks over) hmm… a jelly bean! (takes jelly bean from Vincent and eats it)

Vincent: NOOO! Now I know the pain… sob… I was going to eat that!!

Krista: too bad Vince. It's Karma.

Vincent: sniff, you're not Buddhist…

Krista: why don't you go cry to Mojo?

Vincent: why are you so determined to bug me about her!?? Kim wouldn't do something like this…

Krista: I dunno… (she probably would) hey maybe you like—

Vincent: no, I do not like Kim in that way… we're really good friends. That's all.

Krista: you ARE always worried about her… but that wasn't what I was going to say.

Vincent: well, I don't want to hear it!! sticks out tongue

Krista: wow… real mature Vincent. Real mature…

Vincent: (mutters) look who's talking…

Krista: what was that?

Vincent: nothing, nothing…

Krista: suuuure…

Sailor Jupiter: there's something heading this way!! (everyone looks)

Krista: what is it??

Sailor Moon: it's…it's…it's…

Vincent: dully a cat… with a moon on its head.

Krista: you don't know the importance of it! it's not just any cat, it's—

Vincent: (oddly excited) a super human killing machine!??

Krista: no… it's—

Sailor Scouts: LUNA!!

Vincent: Luna? So original…

Krista: Sailor Moon's cat. I wonder where Artemis is…

Vincent: Sailor Moon's other cat??

Krista: no, Sailor Venus' cat. It's a boy, even though Artemis is a girl name.

Vincent: I'm so confused…

Luna: (to Sailor Scouts) good job girls, defeating the bad guys.

Vincent: DUDE! That cat spoke!!

Krista: that's 'cause it's a MAGIC cat.

Sailor Moon: oh no… it's Rini

Vincent: (turns to Paris Hilton) so… Paris. How'd you get here?

Paris: I don't know… Nicole Ricci and I were working on the Simple Life and… (once again... written way back then)

Vincent: let me guess, you opened a cupboard and ended up here?

Paris: YEAH!

Krista: we somehow have to find a way to get back home… I guess we'll have to destroy something from this show…

Vincent: burn the cat? (Krista looks at him oddly) don't ask me!!! I don't know too much about anime shows!

Krista: hmm… (looks at Luna and a thought comes to her) I'm kind of building on your idea… Vincent can you drive?

Vincent: no. why?

Krista: good. I can't either. Let's run over the cats (even though I love animals). They can die together.

Vincent: the talking cats? We're going to run over the talking cats??

Krista: unless you have a better idea

Paris: I do!!

Krista: what?

Paris: I dunno.

Krista: --# why, do I bother??

Vincent: but you said those cats were magical. What if they put a curse on us??

Krista: they won't

Vincent: fine… but this is cruelty to animals and its murder

Krista: we won't get charged. I don't want to do this either. We'll go through a magic door and never see them again (hopefully)

Vincent: true…

Krista: now, let's put this plan into action!

Paris: what? what's happening??...

Krista: we're going to run over the talking cats

Paris: why?

Krista: …….. because their evil

Paris: okay!!

Vincent: we've got to remember that it's only make believe. It's an anime show…

Paris: I guess… so where's the car we're going to use?

Krista: who said anything about using a car?

Vincent: then what are we going to run them over with? Our feet?? (Krista points to an empty truck with the keys still in)

Paris/ Vincent: ohhh!

(Krista's house…)

Alesha: (still fighting with Nancy) I'm gonna win! For the sake of Krista's food in her cupboard, I will win!!

Nancy: oh no you're not!!

Alesha: yes I am!

Nancy: not!

Alesha: am!

(Krista/ Vincent/ Paris/ Sailor Scouts' situation…)

(Krista/ Vincent/ Paris are in the truck and Krista starts the engine)

Paris: seatbelts everyone! (sounds exactly like Ms.Frizzle from Magic School Bus)

Vincent: Wth?

Krista: check! we must be good role models for the children! Always wear your seatbelt :)

Vincent: we're going to run over cats. How is that a good role model??

Paris: it's cat squishing time!! (Krista starts driving over to Luna and Artemis)

Krista: prepare to die, kitties!! Muhaha! (Paris and Vincent look at Krista, weirded out. She turns to them) It's been a long day...

Vincent: KRISTA!! keep your eyes on the ROAD!!

Krista: roger, roger :)

Sailor Venus: what's that noise?

Sailor Mercury: what are they doing?

Sailor Mars: who knows what goes through their weird heads…

Sailor Moon: NOOO! They're going to hit Luna and Artemis!! (Luna and Artemis scream)

Sailor Jupiter: too late. They already did…

Vincent/ Krista: score! (Vincent high-fives Krista)

Sailor Moon: what'd you do that for?

Sailor Venus: why'd you kill our cats?? (magic door appears)

Vincent: mission complete…

Paris: can we go home now?

Krista: I hope. Now, let's go! (the three of them go through the door. They find themselves in a grassy area by an old well)

Vincent: waaaah!! Home! I want home!!

Krista: we better not have gone back to Pokemon…

Vincent: I don't think so… that (points at well) wasn't there in Pokemon… I'm still wondering how Mojo passed through Sailor Moon…

Krista: who knows…

* * *

_once again... another successful attempt to torture Vincent_


	8. Indiana Jones and the HamHam Club

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Kim and Krista have been to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades, Dragon Ball Z and there they met Vincent. Krista and Vincent went to Pokemon while Kim met Mojo in Sonic X. Krista and Vincent also went to Sailor Moon, where they ran over the cats Luna and Artemis with a truck. Kim and Mojo have found themselves abnormally small—especially Mojo and Kim has gone back to looking like Indiana Jones. She had just came back from somewhere… where was she?

* * *

Kim: where were you? 

Mojo: I saw Vincent and Krista

Kim: really!? WHERE!??

Mojo: in Sailor Moon

Kim: Sailor Moon? How'd you get there…?

Mojo: because I'm amazing. You ask too many questions… but something is still bothering me…

Kim: what's that?

Mojo: how you are dressed up like Indiana Jones

Kim: well, you're half your normal size… I don't know why I'm like this, but it's not the first time… I'll agree it's quite random

Mojo: you're telling me…

Kim: I wonder where we are…?

Mojo: I wonder why we're so small (especially me!)

Kim: you don't think…

Mojo: what?

Kim: I think… I think…

Mojo: out with it, girl!

Kim: I think we're in Hamtaro!!

Mojo: oh no!... not Hamtaro!... what's Hamtaro?

Kim: it's an anime show about hamsters…

Mojo: so… what's so bad about that?

Kim: they talk….they have a club… and they're just plain weird! (Mojo gives Kim a weird look) oh no! Here they come!! I HEAR THEIR MUSIC!!!

Mojo: (looks to where Kim was) aww… they're so cute!

Kim: that's what they WANT you to think! But they're actually FREAKY-DEAKY!!

Mojo: what are you talking about? If you wanna know what's freaky, look in the mirror right now.

Kim: (sarcastic) ha, ha, ha. You're a riot

Mojo: I own your soul! (shakes fist) I said look in the mirror!...

Kim: o-okay… (looks in mirror)

Hamtaro: mini humans!??

Mojo: hi, my name is Monica, but you can call me Mojo. And this is K—

Kim: Indiana Jones!!... But you can call me Indy.

Hamtaro: hello (says that cush-cush thing)

Mojo: wth?? Are they high off of sunflowers seeds!?? What's with that noise??

Hamtaro: (ignoring her comment )I'm Hamtaro and this is Oxnard, Bijou, Boss (points to hamsters as he calls their names)

(5 minutes later…)

Hamtaro: Bob, Penelope, Rob, Howdy, Mob and Snoozer

Mojo: wow… that's a lot of hamsters…

Hamtaro: and we're—

All Hamsters: the Ham-Ham Club!!

Mojo: oh my god! That's so cute!... isn't it, Indy?

Kim: (wakes up) what... I wasn't sleeping! oh yeah, cute…

Bijou: so how'd you get to be so small?

Mojo: it wouldn't hurt to tell them… after all, they're only hamsters…

Kim: I guess… well, it all started…

(Krista's house…)

Alesha: ha! I told you I'd win!

Nancy: damn it!

Alesha: now, let's open the cupboard…

Nancy: I'm still against this—100!! But since you won fair and square (or did she…?) I won't object (Alesha puts hand on cupboard door)

(Kim/ Mojo/ Ham-Ham's situation…)

Kim: and that's the whole story! (Kim and Mojo can't lie very well…)

Oxnard: wow. I'm never going near a cupboard again…

Mojo: I don't think it affects anime characters…

Oxnard: what a relief! All my sunflower seeds are still safe in their cupboard :)

Kim: …right… oh my god!

Mojo: what??

Kim: it's Jennifer Lopez!

Mojo: cool.

J-Lo: hey…

Mojo: how'd you get here!??

Kim: wait, lemme guess. You opened a cupboard right?

J-Lo: actually, I opened my closet

Kim: so closets have joined the alliance… storage rooms gone wild…

Mojo: (to Kim) you go on with your sci-fi documentary

J-Lo: so… um… why are you dressed up like Indiana Jones?

Kim: --# because I FEEL like it… (she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a jelly bean)

Kim: jelly bean :) (you all know what happens now!)

Penelope: ocu? (thinks it's a sunflower and eats it)

Kim: NOOO!

Mojo: let it go, Kim… let it go…

Kim: (sobbing) jelly bean…

Mojo: (trying to cheer her up) she'll probably get sick, K…Indy…

J-Lo: okay… so does anyone know how to get out of here? I have MAJOR plans for tomorrow…

Kim: (thinks for a minute) okay, to make this visit quick and short—Howdy, Dexter… Pashmina doesn't love either of you (why would they make a show with hamster love? Oddness), so go and die… Boss… Bijou loves Hamtaro. Not you. So you can go die as well. Okay. Door appear!! (nothing happens)

Mojo: that didn't work. Failure! (stamps an F- - on Kim's forhead)

Kim: WTH!? (wipes the F- - off) Curses! There must be something else to it…

Mojo: telling people someone doesn't love them isn't destroying anything…

Howdy: it destroyed my hopes and dreams…

Kim: that doesn't matter (to Mojo and J-Lo) huddle!

Mojo: what's the plan?

J-Lo: will it get us out of here?

Kim: if this doesn't… then call me a monkey-butt saiyan and nothing will work. Okay, we're going to trash the Ham-Ham Clubhouse (going to enjoy this!!). J-Lo… you distract the Hamsters while Mojo and I destroy the Clubhouse. Got it?

Mojo/ J-Lo: yup!

Kim: okay, let's do this!

J-Lo: so hamsters! Let's go over there… away from the Clubhouse and have a nice, long, long chat…

Hamsters: okay! (hamsters and J-Lo leave)

Kim: let's get wrecking, damaging and destroying!

Mojo: then we can go home… right? (Mojo and Kim throw random stuff around)

(Krista's house…)

(Alesha's hand is on the cupboard handle. Then the phone rings)

Alesha: um… should we get it?

Nancy: I don't think so…

Alesha: what if it's them?

Nancy: they can leave a message on the answering machine (Alesha grabs phone)

Alesha: too late (into phone) hello? (pause)

Recorded voice: this is the Public Library for a message for Krista Page K you have TEN items being held at this time. They will be held until…

Alesha: (hangs up) why do they say "p" with that accent? It sounds like "page"… and why are they calling so late.

Nancy: who was it?

Alesha: nobody. Now no more stalling! I'm opening the goddamn cupboard!!

(Kim/ Mojo/ J-Lo/ Ham-Ham's situation…)

Mojo: wow… we've really trashed this place… (Mojo and Kim look at their "work")

Kim: hey! I wonder what this will do… (she pulls something that was sticking out of the wall. Then the floor and walls begin to shake) uh oh…

Mojo: what's happening!??

Kim: AVALANCHE!

Mojo: idiot! There's no snow!!

Kim: okay… LAND SLIDE!! (Kim and Mojo run out of the Ham-Ham Clubhouse)

Boss: what's happening!??

Kim: I dunno…it just started rumbling! (liar!) (everyone starts running a bit further from the Club. The door then gets caved in)

Bijou: oh no! The door!! It's gone! (just then Kim, Mojo, and J-Lo's MAGIC door appears)

Mojo: well, sorry to leave you hangin', but we gotta go! C'mon Indy! (Mojo/ Kim/ J-Lo quickly go through the door. Kim and Mojo (back to normal) find themselves in another place)

Mojo: um… where are we? (they find themselves close to a well in a grassy area)

Kim: (sarcastic) yeah, I know and planned all this out. If I did, then I'd try to find Krista and Vincent!

* * *

_Why do I meet all the loser celebs! NOT COOL!! I never noticed that till now... and I go to the evil Anime shows... okay I lie Sonic isn't that bad since he is my hero -not joking- but Hamtaro? I mean come on!_


	9. Oh WELL

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Kim and Krista have been to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades and Dragon Ball Z, meeting up with Vincent. Krista and Vincent have gone to Pokemon and Sailor Moon while Kim and Mojo went to Sonic X and to Hamtaro. There they destroyed the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. Now where the heck are they?

* * *

Vincent: hey… where the heck are we?! 

Krista: so many questions, so little answers…I won't know until we meet some characters from this show

Kim: (hears a voice) I know that voice… (Kim runs to the well and Mojo follows)

Mojo: what is—

Kim: KRISTA! VINCENT! (Krista and Vincent turn around. They see Mojo and Kim)

Vincent: KIM? MOJO?

Krista: we thought you went home!...

Kim: (mutters) we WISH!

Mojo: I'm lost…

Krista: we're ALL lost.

Mojo: no, I meant what anime show is this?

Vincent: someplace. (just then, a big thing bursts out of the forest, followed by a medium and small sized thing)

Krista: I know what anime show we're in!

Vincent: I barely saw anything!

Kim: it's Inu Yasha!! (Inu Yasha is the medium thing and Kagome is the small thing. The big thing is some sort of evil demon)

Mojo: the big thing… is trying to kill them, right?

Kim: yes, Mojo. (just then Alesha and Nancy come up behind them)

Nancy: okay, this is weird…

Alesha: are we in Inu Yasha? I watch this rarely (not an anime fan! Gasp and shun her!!)

Mojo: we'll explain this later

Kim: but first, how'd you guys get here? Weren't you two safe at home?

Alesha/ Nancy: long story

Kim: looks at battle let's join the battle!

Krista: yay! Good fun!!

Alesha/ Mojo/ Vincent/ Nancy: WHAT!??

Kim: what do I need, an echo or something?

Krista: I'm your echo Kimmy!! Echo-o-o-o-o….

Vincent: you're joking

Mojo: you can't be serious

Alesha: it looks dangerous

Nancy: we could bet hurt

Vincent: or worse…

Mojo/ Vincent/ Alesha/ Nancy: we could DIE!

Krista: well, me, Kim and Vincent all went to Dragon Ball Z together and we got training …my favourite place!... sniff, sniff… so much fun!...

Kim: oh yeah! we can fly! (Vincent jumps up and down)

Vincent: it's not working!!

Krista/ Kim: what? (Krista tries to use the kamehameha, Kim tries to fly and Vincent tries using Trunks' Burning Attack)

Krista: nothing's working!!

Mojo: what should we do??

Nancy: I dunno! (the monster-demon comes and tries to eat them)

Krista/ Kim/ Nancy/ Alesha/ Mojo/ Vincent: AHHHHH!!

Inu Yasha: what are you kids doing here!??

Kagome: they look like they came from MY era! (just then, Simon Cowell comes bursting into the scene. He falls and throws a jelly bean into the air—at the monster. All by accident. The monster eats it. Kim gets PISSED)

Kim: YOU ATE MY JELLY BEAN!! YOU, good sir, ARE DEAD!!

Nancy: woah! I will always give her my red jelly beans… btw, why is she getting so worked up about it?

Krista: long story short—she loves red jelly beans very much and everyone eats them on her (everyone—including Inu Yasha and Kagome—watch in awe as Kim totally pwns the giant, ugly demon)

Vincent: wow. I'm still shocked by it, though I have seen it before

Simon: where the hell am I? Damn! I knew Paula was trying to screw me up!

Krista: what? What happened?

Simon: well, after doing another show of American Idol, Paula told me to go the cupboard and get a snack…

Mojo: and then you got zapped here, right?

Simon: uh… yeah.

Nancy: that's similar to how we got here!

Alesha: yeah, after a while, we started to wonder why you guys weren't back with the snacks

Nancy: and we started to get hungry… so Alesha and I eventually opened the cupboard…

Vincent: I see… we should do something to stop these closets and cupboards! Otherwise many people will get stuck in these anime shows and they won't know how to get out

Krista: yeah, we discovered that by pure accident

Kim: (recovered from the anger) and we have taught what we've known onto you…

Alesha: so, how are we going to get outta here!??

Kim: we'll have to destroy something important or do something weird and unexpected to something in this show…

Krista: yeah, like making Yugi bald!

Nancy: wha?? But I love that show!

Kim: and beating the Blade Breakers' butts with a total girl team!

Vincent: in Dragon Ball Z, we changed a very popular character's attitude

Mojo: and while me and Kim were in Sonic X and Hamtaro, where were you two?

Krista: so that's were you were… we were in Pokemon and Sailor Moon

Nancy: so, what you're getting at is anything important, we have to change or destroy?

Vincent: uh… yeah

Alesha: so what will we change in this show?

Kagome: who are you kids?

Krista: well, we're all from the 21st century—y'know, after the Showa period—and we're all Canadian

Simon: well, except me. I'm American

Kagome: oh… I'm Japanese

Krista/ Kim/ Alesha: knew that

Nancy: so what should we do?...

Mojo: good question… (Krista gets an idea)

Krista: Kagome likes Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha likes Kagome (and Kikyo, that two-timing freak…WHY WON'T SHE DIE!!??). The two won't admit it, so what if we tell them!??

Mojo: we did that when we went to Hamtaro. It didn't work.

Krista: poo

Koga: I'm here to interrupt

Kim: Koga… he's so cute

Alesha: but he's like…old. And you're like… not old…

Krista: we know demons age differently then humans. We should stop him from interrupting.

Nancy: there's lots of us… this should be easy. If we think of something

Vincent: yeah and then we'll change or destroy it!

Mojo: or both

Alesha: Kim! Snap outta it!!

Kim: sorry, Kim's not here now…please leave a message after the beep…beep…

Alesha: god dammit! (Now you feel Krista's pain, dear Alesha. Feel it… and suffer…)

Kim: message received

Vincent: c'mon! Let's go back to making a plan!

Simon: what plan?

Vincent: the plan we're trying to make

Mojo: clam down

Nancy: I am calm

Mojo: I'm not talking to you

Alesha: well, you aren't calm (this starts to get into a big fight)

Inu Yasha: break it up! I don't even know why the hell you were fighting in the first place, but… just stop (everyone calms down. Kim still stares at Koga)

Koga: okay. You're freaking me out…

Kim: yeah?

Koga: yeah

Alesha: so what will we do? One of the only people that can help us is not available…

Krista: I know! Let's destroy the well!

Nancy: and what's so important about a well??

Krista: the well is how Kagome goes back and forth between her world and Inu Yasha's —the past. Inu Yasha and her are the only two who are able to use it

Vincent: I know! Instead why don't WE use the well!

Nancy: didn't you listen at all? She said no one but Kagome and Inu dude know how to use it. And wouldn't we be in Japan if it did work?

Mojo: it'd be cool to be in Japan!...

Vincent: I understand now…

Mojo: first we should get rid of Koga so our teammate and friend can come back to reality

Krista: okay, Vincent and Mojo can get Koga away while me and Kim—if she comes around—Alesha, Simon and Nancy destroy the well. But two of us will have to stop Kagome and Inu Yasha from interfering

Nancy: me and Alesha will do that! (Shippo comes out of a fox-fire)

Shippo: hey, what's happening?

Krista: cute!...ahem Now a third will have to stop Shippo (Vincent and Mojo go to get Koga away)

Mojo: uh… Koga? We want to say something to you…

Koga: what?

Vincent: let's walk and talk… (Vincent, Mojo and Koga go talking and walking around. Kim somewhat returns to her senses)

Kim: huh? What's happening??

Krista: (mutters to Alesha) are you sure she isn't under some sorta spell?

Alesha: (shakes head) innocent, little Krista…

Krista: (to Simon/ Kim/ Nancy/ Alesha) Kim, you lead Kagome away—make sure she doesn't go anywhere near the well

Nancy: wait, she won't be able to go home!

Krista: I've done worse…(everyone is silent until…)

Alesha: that's not our problem. She loves Inu Yasha, so she'll find happiness

Krista: so when Kim watches Kagome, Alesha can take Inu Yasha and Shippo away

Alesha: cool, I get two demons

Krista: technically one's a half demon. Now, Nancy, Simon and I will destroy the well

Nancy: okay, let's do our stuff

(Alesha talks to Shippo and Inu Yasha and they start going away. Kim talks to Kagome and they too go away)

Nancy: let's get to work!

Simon: so, we're going to destroy a well?

Krista: yes. I know it sounds odd, but just trust us

Nancy: the sooner we do this, the sooner we'll get home

Krista: she's right

Simon: okay then. Let's get started! (Nancy/ Krista/ Simon look at the hard, strong, wooden well)

Krista: so… how are we going to do this? We can't punch or kick it…

Nancy: maybe we should pull out a tree and bash the tree into the well

Simon: how will we pull out a tree? That would just add to our problems… how far back in time are we?

Krista: it never really says… maybe 1000 years…. Why?

Simon: well, I guess they don't have any big machines we can borrow…

Nancy: seeing how it's made out of wood, perhaps we could just use some axes and chop it. We could also start a fire

Krista: a fire would get Kagome and Inu Yasha's attention. Did they have axes back in this time?

Simon: they'd have to… or else they wouldn't have been able to clear all the trees away

Krista: point taken…now, where are we going to get axes?

Nancy: is there a village close by? (Krista nods) okay!

(Vincent/ Mojo/ Koga….stilling talking…still walking…)

Vincent: so…what's it like being a…you know, a demon?

Koga: (suspicious) why are you asking me all these questions?

Mojo: because we've never met a demon before

Koga: why don't you talk to that half-demon mutt?

Vincent/ Mojo: still not used to this show who?

Koga: Inu Yasha!

Vincent/ Mojo: ohhh!….

Vincent: 'cause he's just a half demon

Mojo: you're special. You're a full demon. You're the real deal. (awkward silence)

Koga: so…what was with your friend?

Mojo: who…Kim?

Koga: yeah, probably

Mojo: (to Vincent) she wasn't like that with you-know-who, you know… staring in awe….

Vincent: that's because it was just an infatuation

Mojo: do you think this is an infatuation?

Vincent: probably

Mojo: (to Koga now) she… just never saw a demon before as well.

Vincent: yeah, she was in awe at your…speed and strength…

Koga: but didn't she kill a demon?

Mojo: uhh…yeah. but she's never seen a…….nice(?) demon…..

Vincent: (to Mojo) I think we're also going to need to keep him away from Kim

Mojo: tee hee! Are you jealous?

Vincent: (sarcastic) yea, I'm getting soooo jealous.

Mojo: sorry

Koga: she was kind of cute…

Vincent: gah!??

Mojo: excuse me???

Koga: at first, it was kind of freaky, the way she stared at me…

Vincent: but…you're supposed to be…in love with…someone else…what's her name…?

Krista: (pops out of nowhere) Kagome (disappears)

Vincent: yeah. Kagome…

Mojo: that was random.

(Alesha/ Inu Yasha/ Shippo….)

Alesha: so… how ya doing?

Shippo: what ARE we doing?

Alesha: (pause) talking!

Inu Yasha: where's Kagome?

Alesha: don't worry lover boy…dog…

Inu Yasha: what!??

Alesha: we all know your secret. So obvious.

Inu Yasha: WHAT!?? you know about my Severe Neurological Dysfunction!?

Alesha: what? No! I was talking about your love, Kagome (duh!)

Inu Yasha: I don't know what you're talking about!

Shippo: I didn't know you had a Severe Neurological Dysfunction. What does that mean?

Inu Yasha: never mind…

Alesha: it means his brain doesn't work (properly)

Shippo: oh…I guess that's true (Inu Yasha hits Shippo on the head) oww!! Person who I don't know the name of, help!

Alesha: if I could, I would. But when I say sit, it doesn't seem to work (Krista's info to her :P) by the way, my name's Alesha

Inu Yasha: what kind of name is that?

Alesha: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!??

Shippo: she has Kagome's temper, but is a lot more random… and looks like a vixen

Alesha: oh… (thinking about whether it's a compliment or diss)

(Krista/ Simon/ Nancy have axes)

Krista: NOW let's get to work!

Nancy: this ought to work

Simon: let's smash it!! (they start chopping the wooden well into splinters)

(1 hour later…)

Krista: (out of breath) that was fun

Nancy: I'm exhausted!...at least this well wasn't made of stone!

Simon: now we'll be able to go home, right?

Krista: almost, we need to do one more thing…

Nancy/ Simon: what?

Krista: get Inu Yasha and Kagome together, Koga out of the way and let the couple see what has happened

Nancy: how are we going to do that?

Simon: perhaps there is someone who can get Koga out of the way until we are able to get this Inu-guy and the girl (Krista and Nancy think for a moment)

Krista: hmm… maybe Vince and Mojo could continue keeping Koga busy…

Nancy: I don't think so…look

(Krista/ Simon look to where Nancy is and see Inu Yasha/Kagome/ Shippo/ Koga and their hosts standing together)

Krista/ Simon/ Nancy: AHHHHH! HELP!!

Krista: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!

Nancy: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!

Simon: THE HORROR!!!

(everyone starts running to them. They spot the state of the well. Kim/ Mojo/ Alesha/ Vincent smile at their hard labor but then remember to look distraught)

Kim/ Mojo/ Alesha/ Vincent: WHAT HAPPENED!???

Inu Yasha: that's what I'd like to know…

Krista: a huge demon-monster came out of nowhere and ran over the well. We nearly got killed! (Simon and Nancy mod their heads in agreement)

Kagome: the well's gone!? That means I can never get home!!

(Krista clears throat. Kim nods and cataches Vincent's eye. Vincent nudges Mojo who hints to Alesha. They walk oveer to Krista/ Simon/ Nancy)

Krista: we need someone who can distract Koga for a really long time. We need Kagome and Inu Yasha alone—but watched. I'll take care of Shippo, Vincent and Simon will keep watch for anythi…

Mojo: are you suggesting that a girl distract Koga….like… be alone with Koga?

Krista: sure, I mean ANYONE though… if Vincent wants—

Vincent: no

Mojo: I know someone who will

Vincent/. Mojo: KIM :)

Kim: what!? Why me??

Vincent: 'cause all he really wanted to do was talk about you…

Mojo: yeah… Vincent got a bit jealous.

Vincent: NOT YOU TOO!!?!

Mojo: I was just joking… geez!

Kim: really? Well, in that case…no. wait, I can't! I'll just freeze up!!

Krista: you can do it!!

Vincent: yeah, just let him do the talking and answer his questions. If you really want, you can even just nod your head 'yes' or 'no' once in a while and laugh when he means to be funny

Kim: if…he means to be funny

Alesha: oooh! Such a pro!!

Vincent: …. --#

Krista: okay, now that we've got that settled…

Alesha: oh! Did you guys know that Inu Yasha suffers a Severe Neurological Dysfunction!? (everyone laughs)

Krista: I'm not surprised….

Kim: me neither!

Mojo: I don't even know what that is, but it sounds funny!...

Kim/ Alesha: it means that his brain doesn't work.

Vincent: ….oh, that's rich….

Nancy: so what should Mojo, Alesha and I do…

Krista: I think Mojo should go with Kimmy—stay hidden though. Don't let Koga know you're there. Mojo will give you help if you need any

Mojo: salute yes ma'am!

Krista: Alesha, you and Nancy will distract Miroku and Sango if they show up.

Nancy/ Alesha: got it!

Krista: okay—let's go!! (they go back to the Inu Yasha characters. Kagome is crying and Shippo is trying to comfort her)

Krista: oh…by the way, we never introduced ourselves… I'm Krista

Kim: I'm Kim. This is Vincent, Nancy, Alesha, Simon, Monica—you can call her Mojo

Inu Yasha: they have such weird names… I guess you already know all of our names

Kim: uhh… clears throat

Vincent: (whispers) you're a great actress, you can do this!

Kim: (whispers back) right… (out loud) Koga… why don't you and I come this way… I'd love to see your pack's home and meet your pack…

Koga: uhh… okay… (walks away with Kim. Mojo slowly sneaks off after them)

Krista: c'mon Shippo let's go over there

Shippo: but Kagome…

Krista: (whispers to) Shippo leave this to Inu Yasha (wink, wink)

Shippo: oooohhhh…. (Krista and Shippo leave. Miroku and Sango show up)

Sango: what happened here?? (Miroku spots Alesha and Nancy)

Miroku: hello fair maidens. Would you do me the honor of—

Alesha: save it, pal! Not interested and nether is she.

Nancy: but perhaps the two of you should come with us… away from here… (Miroku and Sango shrug and leave with Alesha and Nancy. Their dear friend Kathryn suddenly shows up in the form of a ninja cat)

Kathryn: hello

Vincent: ahhhhhh! It's the ghost of the talking cats!!!

Kathryn: fool! Get a grip, you pear! It's me.

Vincent: Kathryn!??

Kathryn: the very same (well, not exactly)

Vincent: why are you a cat??

Kathryn: a TALKING NINJA cat

Vincent: yes…well…

Kathryn: so, what's happening?

Vincent: well, I'm trying to make sure everything goes smoothly with Simon. Krista's orders.

Kathryn: (looks over at Simon) umm… isn't he the judge of American Idol?...

Vincent: yeah, but—hey! How'd YOU get here?!

Kathryn: I don't even know where I am

Vincent: you're in the anime show Inu Yasha

Kathryn: hmm…how's that possible

Vincent: I don't know. But then again, you ARE a talking ninja cat at the moment…

Kathryn: true…

Vincent: so, how did you get here?

Kathryn: I had gone to get some more pop for myself in the cellar and…

Vincent: you got zapped here and turned into a talking ninja cat?

Kathryn: pretty much

Vincent: well, it could be worse…

Kathryn: how?

Vincent: at least you're not coughing out hair balls

(Krista and Shippo's situation…)

Shippo: so what are you guys TRYING to do? Do you want Inu Yasha and Kagome to fall in love?

Krista: well, duh—they ARE in love. They're just too stubborn and proud to admit it!

Shippo: too true…

Krista: but you can't tell anyone—not Miroku, not Sango, Kagome, Koga, Inu Yasha or the flea dude. Nobody

Shippo: sure thing! (silence) now what do we talk about?

Krista: I don't know

(Koga/ Kim (and Mojo))

(awkward silence)

Kim: hi

Koga: hey

Kim: so…

Mojo: (whispers to herself) it has been like this for the last half hour!!! Fricken say something besides hi, hey and so!!

Koga: what was that?

Mojo: oh shit!

Kim: something

Koga: yeah…

Kim: so…

Koga: hey

Kim: hi

Mojo: (thinking) WHAT THE HELL!!!!

Kim: (smiles awkwardly, eyes dart around. She spots Mojo and she shakes her fist at her. Then she looks at the stars) oh wow!

Koga: what?

Kim: the night sky is so clear. Where I come from, the only time you can see stars this clearly is in the countryside

Koga: looks confused what?

Kim: where I come from, there are huge cities all over the place and on the outskirts of these cities there are farms and ranches. We call these country sides

Koga: (still slightly confused) oh, I…understand…

Kim: no you don't!

Koga: you're right…

Mojo: (thinking) at least they've progressed away from hey, hi and so…

Koga: so you like stars?

Kim: do I EVER! I love astrology

Koga: (has one eyebrow raised) astro…logy…?

Kim: stars, space…stuff like that…

Koga: like lunar rainbows?

Kim: say what?? Lunar what!??

Koga: lunar rainbows…you've never seen one?

Kim: I've seen Aurora Borealis, but not a lunar rainbow (seeing Koga's confused face) Aurora Borealis is the Northern lights…(he still looks confused) never mind… but, it sure looks nice though (Koga nods)

Koga: so…

Kim: yeah…

Koga: hi

Kim: hey

Mojo: --# (thinking) not again!...

(Kagome/ Inu Yasha…)

(Kagome is crying and Inu Yasha is uncomfortable)

Inu Yasha: where the hell did everyone go!??

Kagome: don't you care that I can't go home anymore!??

Inu Yasha: um…

Kagome: (scary angry) I BET YOU'RE HAPPY THAT I'M SUFFERING!!!

Inu Yasha: er… (Krista secretly pops up behind Inu Yasha)

Krista: (whispers to Inu Yasha) you aren't doing too well, are you?

Inu Yasha: (hisses back) is it that noticeable?

Krista: umm… yes. anywho, you need to score some points… be sympathetic… comfort her… say that you're not happy the well is gone… but you're happy that you and her can spend more time together… it's all in this book—Sympathy to Your Love for Dummies by a Heartless Emo (hands book)

(Inu Yasha repeats everything that Krista has read in the book)

Kagome: (sniff)…you planned this all along, didn't you!??

Krista: well, that didn't work…uh, bye now. You're on your own! (poof!)

Inu Yasha: wait! Don't leave me!!

Kagome: who are you talking to?

Inu Yasha: uhh…no one… (suddenly, a UFO comes out of nowhere and takes Kagome and Inu Yasha away)

(Krista/ Shippo…)

Shippo: do you have fox magic?

Krista: (stiffens) no…why?...why?... why?

Shippo: (raises an eyebrow) what?

Krista: what? what? who?

Shippo: I'm very confused!

Krista: …aren't we all…. So… why did you ask if I had fox magic?

Shippo: well, you keep popping up and around…

Krista: what? No I wasn't. You're just imagining things.

Shippo: ahhh! My poor head!! I don't understand any of your riddles!!

Krista: ha! It worked out just as I planned!

Shippo: XX so confused!!

(Kim/ Koga/ Mojo….)

(the UFO flies overhead and leaves a rainbow trail)

Koga: is that the Aurora Bore…borea….the Northern lights?

Kim: no….is that a lunar rainbow?

Koga: no…then what is it?

Kim: I don't know…

(Nancy/ Alesha/ Miroku/ Sango….)

Alesha: holy cow! What was that!??

Nancy: I dunno, but it doesn't look too good…

Miroku: I agree totally… (moves his hand closer to Alesha)

Alesha: touch me and die!!

Sango: that goes double for me! (Nancy nods her head)

Miroku: --#

(Kathryn/ Vincent/ Simon…)

Kathryn: does stuff like this happen often? (staring up at the rainbow trail from the UFO)

Vincent: yup…pretty much…

Simon: out of all the stuff I've seen so far, I agree.

Kathryn: oh, cool!...

Vincent: I wonder how our Neurological Dysfunctional friend is doing…

Kathryn: Nera… what?

Simon: there's a boy that has a brain that doesn't work…

Kathryn: ohh… (laughs)

(Krista/ Shippo...)

Krista: I think we should head back to the others now…

Shippo: I agree. Who knows what we missed.

(Mojo/ Kim/ Koga…)

Mojo: (comes out of her hiding place) hi

Kim: (forgot that Mojo was there) AHHHH! (clings to Koga)

Koga: (smiles brightly. Thinking) I'm enjoying this…

Kim: (realizes) oh… (leaps off of Koga) sorry!...

Mojo: (makes plan instantly) the others told me to come and find you

Koga/ Kim: (sadly) oh…

Kim: good night, good night… parting is such sweet sorry and so I say good night until it be morrow…

Koga: what?

Kim: it's Shakespeare. He's a famous play writer. I guess you don't know of him…

Mojo: okay, let's go "Juliet"

Kim: shuddup Moj…

(Nancy/ Alesha/ Miroku/ Sango…)

Nancy: well, I think we should head back to the well.

Alesha: aww… why?

Nancy: because Krista's heading back there, see? (points to shadowy outline of Krista with Shippo on her shoulder)

Alesha: oh well… maybe we'll meet again sometime…

Sango: hopefully. You're the only other girls who know to put Miroku in his place (Miroku whimpers. Sango/ Alesha/ Nancy laugh)

Miroku: what? Why do you torment me!??

Nancy: never mind…

(At the well, Kagome/ Inu Yasha…)

(Vincent/ Simon/ Kathryn are joined by Krista/ Shippo)

Krista: where's Inu Yasha and Kagome?

Vincent: I dunno… we came here and they were gone…( Nancy/ Alesha/ Sango/ Miroku arrive)

Alesha: greetings!

Nancy: where'd dog-ears go?

Vincent: that's what we're trying to figure out (Kim/ Koga/ Mojo come)

Kim: so…how are the lovebirds (InuKag)?

Krista: take a look for yourself (Kim looks around)

Kim: aww… they eloped!

Vincent: I'm pretty sure they didn't

Alesha: well… actually it is the most logical explanation…

Mojo: that's true (UFO flies overhead and stops by the destroyed well)

Simon: what the hell is that!??

Nancy: what does it look like? (Inu Yasha and Kagome fall from the UFO spaceship)

Kim: where'd you guys go?

Kagome: on a magical adventure…

Mojo: …of sex and booze :P…

Kagome: …to Paris…modern day…it was romantic…

Krista: interesting… (two doors appear)

Alesha: sweet! Random floating doors!

Kim: that's odd… normally there's only one door…

Nancy: really…?

Mojo: yeeeaah…

Kathryn: oh well…

Koga: what does these doors mean?...

Kim: (looks very sad) it means…I have to go…

Koga: (sadly) oh…so this is goodbye…

Krista: I will never understand this…

Inu Yasha: (thinking) Koga's sad!?? That means he loves her more then Kagome!! If she leaves, then he'll want Kagome again! I can't let her go!! (out loud) you can't go!... you… just… got here!!

Kim: (confusedly thinking) why the hell does he want me to stay!??

Krista: sorry, but… (grabs Kim's hand and drags her to the door) she has to go

Kim: bye Koga! I shall not forget thee!!

Krista: now, let's go!!

(Krista/ Kim/ Vincent/ Alesha/ Mojo/ Nancy/ Kathryn go through one door. Simon goes through the other. Our heroes find themselves in a weird digital-like world)

Kathrym: umm… where are we?...

Kim: OH MY GOD!! Vincent—you're Dr. Mario! Nancy's Frodo, Alesha's Yoda… Krista, you're Luke Skywalker (again) and Kathryn you're…still a ninja cat… Mojo you're… Ron Weasly?

Mojo: look who's talking, Indiana Jones!...

* * *

_More people... and KATHRYN!! ahah this one was fun..._


	10. Virus in the Digital World

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Krista and Kim have been to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades and Dragon Ball Z, where they met Vincent, a good friend. Sadly they were separated and Krista and Vincent went to Pokemon and Sailor Moon. Meanwhile Kim, meeting up with Mojo, went to Sonic X and Hamtaro. They were all reunited in Inu Yasha and joined with their friends Kathryn, Nancy and Alesha. Now they are in a digital-looking wilderness…

* * *

Krista (as Luke Skywalker): why are we in a digital-looking wilderness?... 

Vincent: and why am I Dr. Mario? I'm not even a doctor!

Nancy: so what? I'm the most random! I'm Frodo Baggins!!

Mojo: I'm MORE random!! I'm RON WEASLEY!

Kim: don't worry….it's a complete package…

Krista: yeah, you get all of the cool stuff from the person! (takes out lightsaber and Kim takes out her whip)

Alesha: wow… does Yoda get a lightsaber to?

Krista: I guess… (Vincent accidentally shoots out a pull from his hand and it hits Kathryn the ninja cat)

Vincent: sorry!!

Kathryn: what the hell!?? You fool!

Kim: you're more dangerous than Miroku the monk-pervert!

Vincent: must… practice… not shooting… random pills… at… everyone… (pill sort of comes out and then goes back in his hand)

Nancy: okay… moving right along…

Kim: OH MY GOD! it's….it's a… person

Person: I'm Fred

Kim: you're not a celebrity…what're you doing here?

Fred: I'm George

Kim: WHAT!?? You just said you were Fred!!

George: I'm Spencer

Krista: that's a cool name…

Kim: I'm confused!! He just said he was… and then he said….. Now you're…

Spencer: I'm Gabe

Krista: no wait… that's pretty cool…

Kim: STOP CHANGING YOUR NAME!!!!!!

Gabe: I'm Mike

Kim: GAH!!

Mike: I'm Kim

Kim: no you're not! You're not a girl! You're ugly!!

Kim: I'm Kathryn

Kathryn: what?

Kathryn: I'm Vin…

Vincent: don't you dare…

Vin: I'm Fred

Krista: we know

Kim: can I kill him?

Nancy: umm… who are they? (points to a group of people with things similar to Pokemon next to each person)

Krista: I know who they are! They're the people from the second season of Digimon!

Vincent: and you know this… how?

Krista: never mind…

Alesha: and that guy (points to guy from Peasant's Quest)

Guy from Peasant's Quest: where's my cottage?...

Kim: he's not supposed to be here… something is definitely wrong here…

Kathryn: and that points to Homsar

Homsar: caramel corn for president please

Kim: okay… he's not supposed to be here either…

Nancy: what's going on here?

Vincent: let's ask those people…

Kim: c'mon Fred

Fred: I'm not Fred! I'm Geor….

Kim: (interrupts) we're not doing this again!!

Fred: oh… okay… (our heroes walk over to the people from Digimon)

Krista: hi. I'm Luke Skywalker

Kim: I'm Indiana Jones

Vincent: Dr. Mario (I never thought I'd find myself saying something so ridiculous)

Alesha: Yoda

Nancy: Frodo Baggins

Kathryn: I'm Kat the ninja cat

Mojo: I'm Ron Weasley

Fred: I'm George

Kim: actually, he's Fred

George: no! I'm…

Kim: (interrupts again) just call him Fred

Davis: I'm Davis, this is Kari ( 3), T.K. (hate you!!), Cody, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Yolei and Ken

Digi-dudes: hi

Krista: oh, this is Homsar and the dude from Peasant's Quest

Homsar: I'm doin' a dance

Peasant: TROGDOR!!

Mojo: (explains to the strangers) Trogdor burnt down his cottage

Alesha: and that's Pac-Man (Pac-Man just randomly comes chasing the ghosts Inky, Pinky, Blinky and Sue)

Matt: weird… hey! What's that on your arm? (points to Kim's arm. Everyone else looks and sees this weird red mark on Kim's arm. It's in the shape of a star)

Kim: woah! When did that get there??

Krista: I dunno… umm… I have a mark as well… but it's different it is a moon shape

Vincent: I wonder… (rolls up sleeve and checks arm… seeing a mark, it's a sun shape)

Krista: this is quite odd… (Mojo/ Nancy/ Alesha/ Kathryn/ Fred look at their arms… none of them have a mark)

Alesha: aww… I wanna be special :( (Kim's mark goes beet red. She yells in agony and clutches her arm… the same thing happens to Krista and Vincent) umm… never mind…

Kari: are you okay!???

Kathryn: do they LOOK okay!?

Nancy: why did they only get the marks?

Mojo: maybe because they were the first ones to go through the cupboards?

Krista: (weakly) help!??

Fred: should we help them?

Kathryn: YES!!

Kim: it BURNS!!

Nancy: get some cold water! (Mojo/ Kathryn run over to the random lake that's there and gets water. Nancy takes some Kleenexes and dips it in water and was about to put it on the mark they three had, until Vincent accidentally shoots a pill, which hits Krista on the mark)

Krista: hey… it doesn't hurt any… (mark goes red again) OH MY GOD!! it hurts even MORE! What did you DO!??

Vincent: how should I know!?? I'm still trying to get control over my pill shooting powers (Nancy wraps the wet Kleenex around the marks. Steam rises from the marks)

Kim: thank Dar… it's stopped

Vincent: what was that?

Krista: I dunno… hey… why were we the only ones that had burning marks?

Mojo: we thought it might be because you were the first…

Krista: what do you mean "we were the first"?

Kathryn: you were the first to go through the cupboard

Kim: what does that have to do with these weird marks?

Mojo: (shrugs) I dunno

Krista: you guys may have a point

Vincent: true…

Kim: (puts hand in pocket and feels a bean-shaped object) jelly bean!?? (takes out a blue capsule) oh… just a capsule… (throws it away, but it hits Vincent)

Vincent: Hey! (looks at the capsule, then thinks) maybe I'll keep this…

Kim: sorry Vince (she puts hand in pocket and feels another bean-like object) jelly bean!?? (pulls out a chocolate egg wrapper) oh… just a wrapper… (throws it away. It also hits Vincent)

Vincent: GAH! Would you stop hitting me with random objects from your pocket!!!

Kim: sorry (again) (feels another bean-shaped object in her pocket) jelly bean!?? Probably not, considering the others weren't… (throws away the red jelly bean without looking at it. It hits Vincent)

Vincent: that's it! (notices jelly bean) since you won't stop throwing stuff at me, I'm just going to eat your RED jelly bean!

Kim: WHAT!?? Give me back my jelly bean!!

Vincent: NEVER!! (eats jelly bean)

Kim: you fiend… put up thy sword and defend thy honor…

Mojo: okay, cool it Shakespeare…

Kim: oh my! Your porcupine is on fire!

Vincent: hey! Porcupine is my word!!

Kim: oh, yeah, sorry… JELLY BEAN!!! (shakes fist violently)

Mojo: moving on…

Krista: what IS going on!??

Izzy: well, they must be infected with a strange virus of some sort that is controlling their minds and actions. It was probably rooted through their brain tissue and has infected the inner core of their processing organs. THEN the virus must have spread through and infected the rest of their body… and …

Tai: TOO MANY BIG WORDS!!!

Alesha: soooo basically it somehow made the strange marks on them?

Izzy: well, technically speaking… yes

Ken: so are you saying that there's some sort of virus in the Digi-world? (Izzy nods his head)

T.K.: but… this can't be happening!

Krista: oh, but it is!

Yolei: if the virus spreads, then the whole Digi-world could be destroyed!

Ken: everyone and everything will be killed!

Kari: we have to stop it!

Nancy: but… how?

Matt: what if we… get our Digimon together and find out where this virus started before it gets worse? (everyone turns and sees Kim/ Vincent/ Krista/ Fred spinning around saying "weee!")

Mojo: how could it get any worse?

Izzy: the virus could affect the brain in a way that kills it and then they could die!

Mojo/ Nancy/ Alesha/ Kathryn/ Fred: GASP!! We have to hurry!

Alesha: Pac-Man… can you and the ghosts things (only Krista knows the names:D) find a virus zapper thing?

Nancy: what good would a virus zapper do? And what makes you think there'll be one here??

Kathryn: hmm…this is the digital world, duh! And the digital world on the computer—Internet—have things for anti-hackers, anti-spam, anti-virus…so maybe it's possible…

Alesha: so can you do it, Pac-Man and ghost things?

Pac-Man: sure!

Vincent: the circle talks!??

Pac-Man: I'm not a circle! Let's go guys! (Pac-Man and Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Sue leave)

Fred: where did they go?

Alesha: to find some virus zappers

Nancy: look over there!

Kim: (dizzily) it's a bird

Vincent: (dizzily) it's a plane

Krista: (also very dizzy) it's Super Man!!

Mojo: no… it's a cuby-thing

Digi-dudes: it's THE VIRUS!!!

Virus: your fears will come true in 7 days…

Mojo: hey! That's from Scary Movie 3 and the Ring!...

Alesha: why is it always 7 days?...

Virus: did I say days? I meant minutes

Nancy: 7 minutes?? To live!??

Virus: fine! If you're just gonna pick, pick, pick at everything, I'll change it. You have 4 minutes

Krista: (coming to her senses, says sarcastically) good job guys

(4 minutes later…)

Alesha: AHHHH! BLACK CARS!!!

Vincent: what's so bad about black cars? I know black cats are bad, but then again you were a witch…

Nancy/ Mojo: AHHHH! SPIDERS!!

Kathryn: now that's an understandable fear…

Kim: AHHH! MATH!!

Krista: math? You're afraid of math?? I hate math, but…

Kathryn: AHHH! I'M BEING FORCED TO LOOK UP AT THE CN TOWER!!

Mojo: what? How is that a fear??

Vincent: AHHH! NEEDLES!!

Krista: ha, ha. You're afraid of needles!

Fred: AHHH! I DON'T REMEMBER MY NAMES!! (everyone stops screaming)

Everyone: yay!!

Krista: AHHH! CATS!!

Kathryn: hey!

Vincent: (singing Mario song) do, do, do, dodo dodo, do, do, DO, do, DO, doDOdo…

Kim: what are you doing?

Vincent: singing my theme song!

Kim: cool

Virus: (evilly says) how are you enjoying your fears??

Krista: quite fine, thank you (Vincent is still singing the Mario song and Kim is doing her Indiana Jones theme)

Virus: what are they doing?

Mojo: we have no idea (Vincent trips and the blue capsule in his pocket flies out and hits the virus)

Virus: NOOOO!! (Virus disappears)

Vincent: woah! What happened?... hey, the mark is gone!

Kathryn: look, there's one door again!

Everyone (except Digi-dudes): yay!!

Krista: now, let's go!!

Kim: bye Fred!

Fred; oh, by the way, my name isn't really Fred. I'm Random-mon

Kim: ……okay….. (weird)

Vincent: bye people who I forget the name of! Bye Peasant from Peasant's Quest! Bye Homsar!

Alesha: aww… Pac-Man's not back yet… :(

Nancy: oh dear…

Mojo: let's go Kathryn! (they all go through the door)

Digi-dudes: bye!

Cody: that was weird… (Mimi randomly comes)

Mimi: hey guys! (looks at their surprised/confused faces) did I miss something?...

(our heroes find themselves on a boat in the ocean)

Nancy: woah! NOW where are we!??

Alesha: hey, we're not random characters anymore :)

Vincent: but we ARE in the middle of NOWHERE!!

* * *

_I can't begin to tell you how annoying it was... to create Fred... I seriously wanted to kill him while writing what he said... also we do not own Pac-Man, Homsar, and the Peasant Quest dude..._


	11. Highschool Girls!

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Krista and Kim have been to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades and Dragon Ball Z and there they met their friend Vincent. They got separated and Krista and Vincent went to Pokemon and Sailor Moon. Kim, meeting up with friend Mojo, went to Sonic X and Hamtaro. They were reunited in Inu Yasha and also met friends Kathryn, Nancy and Alesha. Altogether, they went to Digimon and experienced a virus in the Digi-world. Now they are on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Luckily, Krista can drive boat…

* * *

Krista: don't worry guys. I know how to drive a boat! 

Kathryn: (who is now human) yes, but you're boat is like 7 feet long and has a motor

Kim: I'm sure we'll meet someone… soon… (and indeed they did. Another boat was sailing towards them)

Mojo: it's a ship!

Krista: I know that ship…

Kim: what? Really??

Krista: yes, it's the Merry Go. It belongs to Captain Monkey D. Luffy and his crew

Kathryn: oh god, we're in One Piece, aren't we??

Mojo: what's "One Piece"?

Krista: well, there once was a man named Gold Rogers who had a legendary fortune. But before they hung him from the gallows, he said "my fortune is yours for the taking. I left everything I own…in One Piece" suddenly pirates from across the globe sailed to the Grand Line for the treasure One Piece, to make their dreams come true…

Kim: dude, that's how they start the show…

Kathryn: basically, it's a show about pirates

Alesha: ugly pirates?

Kathryn: mostly (the two ships meet. Captain Luffy and 5 other pirates—Sanji/ Zolo/ Chopper/ Usopp/ Nami go onto their ship)

Zolo: nice ship…

Sanji: nice girls!! (goes up to Kim/ Krista/ Mojo/ Kathryn) pretty girls, pretty girls… high school girls…

Nancy: um…

Vincent: luckily I'm not a girl…

Nami: hello there. Are you a pirate?

Krista: (whispers to Vincent) say no. She steals from pirates

Vincent: no… of course I'm not a pirate…

Nami: good!

Sanji: I will cook some delicious food on this heavenly boat we happened to find… full of girls XD 3!!!

Kim: he's a womanizer

Nancy: I want to go home…

Alesha: wait… FOOD! Let's at least stay for the FOOD!!

Krista: hmm… sure, why not?

Alesha: yay!!

Chopper: hello, I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor!

Mojo: cute!

Kim: hello Zolo the bounty hunter

Zolo: hi… (very confused)

Kim: will you teach me how to use your 3-sword fighting technique?

Zolo: no. it's dangerous… and hard

Kim: pwease!?? I wanna play with swords too!

Zolo: it's not a game!!

Krista: Kim! Don't bother Zolo!! His swords are way cool!

Sanji: but I'm cooler…. Tee hee! I need some help setting the table!...

Usopp: I have a very busy schedule! I must tell these girls about my adventures….

Luffy: but they're all lies!

Usopp: Luffy!! Don't listen to him… Captain Usopp's stories are not to be missed!

Krista: umm… you guys can listen to "Captain Usopp" and his tales…I'm going to help Sanji (someone has to)…

Kim: (whispers to Krista) be careful!

Nancy: but I thought that this… umm… "Monkey D." is captain…

Alesha: but he said this long-nose Pinocchio tells LIES!

Nancy: ohhh…

(In the kitchen…)

Sanji: (while cooking sings) high school girls, high school girls…high school girls for me!! 3 (this is Shigure's from Fruit's Basket line, but Sanji fits too)

Krista: oddball… (grabs cigarette from his mouth and tosses it) smoking is BAD. Nasty habit…

Sanji: what the… oh, you care about my well-being!?? You're an ANGEL! (He's dense sometimes…)

Krista: whatever… (smoking is just nasty)

Sanji: for you, I will stop smoking 3…. For a while…

(Outside the kitchen, on the deck…)

Nami: what are you doing? (sees Nancy looking at her maps)

Nancy: I'm just curious. Did you draw these?

Nami: yes…

Nancy: you're so talented!

Nami:) thank you!!

(Vincent is taking a nap with Luffy while Chopper and Mojo are having a conversation about carrots. Kim is admiring Zolo's swords and Alesha is listening to Usopp's stories. Kathryn steals Usopp's slingshot and starts shooting things)

Sanji: lunch is served!

Everyone: yay!!

Kim: (to Sanji) I thought you liked Nami

Zolo: he likes ALL girls…

Sanji: not ALL…

Luffy: definitely not Captain Alvida!

(Kim and Krista shudder. Everyone sits down. Krista and Kim sit side-by-side. Sanji steals the seat next to Krista. Mojo, suspicious of Sanji, sits next to him)

Sanji: (thinking) so innocent and kind… (looks at Mojo, still thinking) she's suspicious …she will not get in my way!!

(everyone starts eating. Kim and Krista talk, thinking of a way to get home)

Kim: (whispers to Krista) we could burn Luffy's hat…

Krista: (whispers to Kim) done that before…

Kim: burn the ship?

Krista: too dangerous…

Kim: steal Zolo's swords and throw them overboard?

Krista: no way. Zolo's cool (pause) I don't really like Nami…

Kim: but there's nothing special about Nami…

Krista: her maps are…. But burning them would be cruel… (then she gets an idea) she's a thief… her treasure is so precious to her…

Kim: ah… I see where you're going with this… why don't we do a Robin Hood thing? steal from the rich and give to the poor…?

Krista: that's good motives. But would it count as "destroying"?

Kim: it counts as changing

Sanji: whisper, whisper little birdies. Why are you whispering?

Kathryn: you fool! Stop talking nonsense!! I don't want to hear this while I eat!!!

Luffy: guys, watch this. (does his weird laugh)

Alesha/ Nancy/ Kathryn/ Mojo/ Vincent: wth!?? (his arm stretches to the other side of the table, picks up the salt and stretches back to normal)

Kathryn: dude, that's AWESOME!

Vincent: how'd he do that?

Krista: he ate a devil fruit, the Gum-Gum one. Chopper also ate one—a different one, though.

Sanji: she's also so knowledgeable! 3 3

Mojo: (turns to Chopper) is that why you can talk!??

Chopper: uh-huh. I'm a reindeer, but now I'm part human…

Mojo: so cute!

Krista: (once again whispers to Kim) when should we do this?

Kim: (whispers back) tonight. We'll have fun for the day… and like all thieves; we'll do our work at night

Krista: okay :)

(At noon, after dinner…)

Alesha: wow… I feel pretty bad. This food tastes so expensive and good… and we'll never pay them back…

Nancy: don't worry! He seems to enjoy it

Kim: well, he is a womanizer… and a chief…

Sanji: does anyone want dessert!?? 3

Luffy: me, me!!

Usopp: me too!!

Sanji: (kicks both of them on the head) I wasn't talking to you! (turns to Kim/ Mojo/ Krista/ Kathryn) well?

Kim/ Mojo/ Kathryn: I'll pass…

Krista: CHOCOLATE!!

Sanji: okay, I'll get to work! (singing) high school girls, high school girls…. 3

Kathryn: he's really starting to piss me off…

Alesha: well, I'm tired. I'm sleeping in the cabin… (goes to their ship. Nancy follows)

Nancy: I hope we think of something tomorrow… (Kim and Krista give each other secret grins)

Sanji: and here's the chocolate!!

Krista: yay! (starts eating with glee) I love chocolate!

Nami: it's getting late… and I need to wake up early... (she leaves and goes to her room in the Merry Go)

Luffy: let's have a campfire and tell scary stories! It's summer… the perfect time!!

Kathryn: that'd be sweet… if we weren't on a wooden boat in the middle of the ocean. We'd BURN the boat with the fire and we'd all DROWN

Kim: too true

Krista: Kathryn thinks of everything!

(after an hour, Chopper, Usopp, Vincent, Zolo and Kathryn leave to go to sleep. Now Kim, Krista, Mojo, Luffy and Sanji are left awake)

Kim: (thinking) what the hell!?? Why won't these three go to sleep!??... Well, if Mojo is awake, it wouldn't really be too bad… we could use her help…

Mojo: (thinking) why won't they all go to sleep!??? Don't… trust… Sanji!!... Must stay …AWAKE!!

Kim: (thinking) need to think of something boring that can put these two to sleep… I know! (out loud) hey, why don't we make a card castle!? (they start making a card castle, but then a robot named the Destroyer comes and knocks it down)

Krista: NOOOO!! I worked so HARD!!

Destroyer: I will always destroy your hopes and dreams… and your card castles… (before Sanji can pwn the robot with his awesome kicks, she flies off)

Sanji: I will get him… next time…

Krista: Actually… it's a girl…

Luffy: I'm soooo tired. This was a boring idea. I'm off…

Kim: (very happy that SOMEONE is going to sleep) what about you, Sanji!??

Sanji: I will stay awake for as long as dear Krista is!...

(Kim/ Sanji/ Mojo notice Krista is sleeping with fake glasses that have eyes on them)

Mojo: WHAT THE HELL!??

Kim: where'd she get those?

Sanji: well… I guess I'll go to sleep… but maybe I should take poor Krista…

Mojo: (pwns Sanji in the face) DON'T TOUCH HER!!!

Sanji: I'll see you angels in the morn-ing!! 3 (leaves)

Kim: he scares me!

Mojo: me too:( ….

Kim: we should wake up Krista… I'll explain the plan… (they wake Krista up while Kim explains their plan)

Mojo: what an amazing idea… I will help!

Krista: (now awake) yay!... now, let's go! (they head towards Nami's room. But then…)

Zolo: and what are you three doing on here?...

Kim/ Krista/ Mojo: OO uhh…

Krista: I was just trying to get a better look at the stars… they're so pretty…

Zolo: well, I know a great place. C'mon! (Krista reluctantly follows Zolo)

Krista: (thinking) my lies… have not helped me… THIS time!... Zolo must be lie-resistant. Well, he should be, since Usopp is Pinocchio… with his big nose and tall tales…

Kim: (whispers to Mojo) Krista has bravely sacrificed herself so we can complete our mission!... we must not stop! For her sake!!

Mojo: (whispers to Kim) she's so brave

Kim: onward! (they go into Nami's room. They see a big heap of treasure and they notice…)

Mojo: what the…Kathryn!??

Kathryn: beat ya to it! Fools!! (disappears into the night)

Mojo: crap!

Kim: either way, the treasure was stolen. We completed our duty…

Mojo: Krista would be so proud!

(Meanwhile…)

Krista: wow… the stars really are quite pretty! The sky is so clear here…

Zolo: yeah, I found this place when I was injured and couldn't do much…

Krista: so, why are you still awake? Didn't you say you were going to bed?

Zolo: yeah, but I couldn't. This was underneath my mattress and it hurt so much! (shows a red jelly bean)

Krista: what the…. And you could FEEL that!?? It's like that fairy tale…

Kim: JELLY BEAN!! (lunges for it, out of the blue)

Krista: Kim! You're going to wake everyone up!!

Zolo: NO! This jelly bean caused me lack of sleep! I'm eating it!

Kim: NOOO! (Zolo eats it) …..Will I ever win?...

(In the morning…)

Nami: OMG!! WHERE'S MY TREASURE!??? AHHHHHHHHH!

Sanji: what is it, dear Nami!?

Nami: you! YOU must've stolen it!...

Sanji: of course not! I don't want your treasure, I want you!...

Zolo: ha, ha! The thief is stolen from!

Kim: (whispers to Kathryn) so, where'd you put it?

Kathryn: I kept everything I could… but the rest I threw into the ocean

Krista/ Kim: wow… you're amazing…

Kathryn: yes, I know…

Krista: you should be our sensei!

Kim: and Moj's too!!

Kathryn: (thinks for a moment) yeaaaaah! That'd be cool! (the magic door appears)

Nancy: the door!!

Alesha: to home… hopefully!

Krista: alright, let's go! (blinding light show)

Kim: arrrg! My eyes! My eyes!!

Vincent: you sounded like a pirate…

Kathryn: good job

Krista: yay! (they all start to go through the door, until…)

Sanji: NOOOO!! My angels! My high school girls!!

Luffy: (innocently sings) high school girls, high school girls… high school girls for me!

Sanji: shut up!! (kicks him in the head)

(Nancy/ Krista/ Kim/ Mojo/ Kathryn find themselves next to a shrine)

Nancy: ohhh… we're STILL not home!...

Krista: hey, where are Vincent and Alesha?

Mojo: I guess they went home

Kim: what!?? No fair! Me and Krista have been here longer!! We should leave first!

Kathryn: yes… but we don't know too much about anime…

Nancy: where are we!???

* * *

_and that's how Kathryn became our sensei..._


	12. Lyserg the Emo

(Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Krista and Kim have been to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades and Dragon Ball Z. there they met Vincent. Afterwards they got separated and Krista and Vincent went to Pokemon and Sailor Moon. Kim, who finds Mojo, go to Sonic X and Hamtaro in the meantime. They went to Inu Yasha, where they were all reunited at last and met up with Alesha, Kathryn and Nancy. They went to Digimon and One Piece, where Kathryn stole Nami's treasure and became Kim, Krista and Mojo's sensei. But, why have they not returned?

* * *

Kim: why haven't we returned?? 

Krista: it's okay, Kimmy!... I already have a feeling where we are now…

Kim: huh? Really??

Krista: yesss…. It's the manga Oh My Goddess!

Nancy: never heard of it

Mojo: we've never heard of almost EVERY anime…

Trey: (behind Kim) BOO!!!!!!

Kim: AHHHHHH!

Nancy: you're wrong Krista! It's Shaman King! (something I know:) )

Mojo: well, she did guess without seeing any characters…

Kathryn: who's the shrimp with them?

Krista: it's Morty—in the manga, it's Manta. He's just a tag-along…

Yoh: hey, c'mon and join us. We're going to look at the stars…

Krista: --# no more stars……

Len: (Ren in the manga) I agree! We should have a shaman fight—right now! And decide who is the best!!

Kathryn: you're…er…very passionate in what you do…

Krista: (points at Lyserg) Lyserg sucks!!

Lyserg: boo hoo! (runs off) I'm emo!!...

Nancy: I don't really like that character much either, but… that was harsh

Krista: sometimes life is like that…

Len: YES! That's exactly what I've been saying!! Finally, someone understands!

Kim: Krista? Understand you?? Pshhh!

Krista: and what's wrong with that!??

Kim/ Nancy: he's a psycho killer (or used to be) that has a rage problem

Krista: I know… but he's still my favorite in this show…

Nancy: mine too!

Kim: I think Trey is cool

Krista: he is too.

Trey: I thought staring at the stars would be boring too… its Yoh's thing. Len's thing is having a fight to the death… I need a thing. Let's have a party!

Krista/ Kim/ Mojo/ Nancy/ Kathryn/ Trey/ Morty: yay!

Len/ Yoh: I don't wanna!

Ryu: if Master Yoh does not want to, then I don't (loser)

Lyserg: (comes back) we need food! (bigger loser)

Krista: fly up and explode!!!

Lyserg: (runs off again) boo hoooo! I'm going to go cut myself!!

Anna: good thing you don't want to go to this party, because you're going to be doing some HARD training!

Yoh: what!? NOOOO!

Kathryn: hmm… maybe I should use a similar technique of training for my students….

Krista/ Kim/ Mojo: no, no!! We're GOOD students!!

Anna: (to Kathryn) it's a very effective method…

Kim/ Krista/ Mojo: NOOO! DON'T DO IT!!!

Kathryn: I've decided. Kim and Krista will go with Yoh and run 5 miles and then make dinner.

Kim/ Krista/ Yoh: what!??

Anna: an excellent idea

Kathryn: now hop to it!

Kim: but Mojo's your student too! Why isn't she training!??

Mojo: because I'm her equal :D I'm amazing…

Kathryn: exactly… (Krista/ Kim/ Yoh, very angrily, start their 5 mile run)

Nancy: (shakes head) I pity their poor souls…

Amidamaru: it is quite tragic that Miss Anna still makes Master Yoh do this training…

Mojo: wth?? Is that a ghost!??

Nancy: well, what do you think a shaman is?

Mojo: ohhh… I get it now!...

Morty: I think we should help them complete their training!

Mojo: (whispers) he has a point, since Krista and Kim are pros at destroying things

Nancy: (whispers to Mojo) yes, it is official. They destroy and alter things the best (out loud) we agree to help our two friends and Yoh… who's going to help?

Trey: I will!

Len: ……I have nothing better to do…

Morty: you know my answer (Lyserg is crying in a dark corner, a no)

Ryu: I will help Master Yoh in everyway I can!

Mojo: excellent… now you must all swear to never reveal any of our plans—even if Kathryn and Anna torture you!

Trey/ Len/ Rio/ Morty: yes ma'am! (after much planning, we see Yoh/ Kim/ Krista on their 2nd mile…)

Kim: wait… for…me!...

Yoh: of course… we must… all… stick to…gether!...

Krista: I agree… c'mon… we can… do it!...

Amidamaru: (floating next to Yoh) don't worry, you're almost done… 3 more miles to go (the three groan)

Krista: wait… do you….feel… that breeze!??... (they stop for a moment and a cool, refreshing breeze blows gently at them)

Kim: so nice… must… savor moment…

Trey: (at a distance, in the air on his snowboard) this was a good idea, Mojo! Do you think they can feel it, though?

Mojo: of course!... (looks through binoculars) they're quite happy

Ryu: (eyes gleam with eagerness) it's MY turn!

Yoh: hey… what's… that ahead…?

Kim: FOOD!

Krista: and DRINK!

Yoh/ Krista/ Kim: yay! (start eating food and drink happily)

Krista: this… isn't as good as Sanji's… but… I'm not complaining…

Kim: do you think… we'll make it… back on… time to make… dinner?...

Krista: yeah… it's getting quite late….

Yoh: don't worry…as long as… we follow this path… we'll be done and back home…

Morty/ Nancy/ Mojo: (behind the bushes) ahh… IDEA!

Ryu: how are we going to do THIS!??

Len: (sigh) fine… I'll do it. All I have to do is put a sign putting them onto the shortcut, but making them think that they're actually going full-out, right?

Mojo: yup :) you're a smart cookie!

Len: --#

(Meanwhile, with Kathryn and Anna at Yoh's house…)

Kathryn: (sipping tea) it's very quiet… quite odd…

Anna: (nibbling on a tea biscuit) not really. They usually go roaming around the town during the day and then return with ghost strangers at night. And party.

Kathryn: the fools… such party animals… (shakes head)

Yoh/ Kim/ Krista: (collapse through the door in a exhausted heap) we're baaaaack!... ug!... X.X

Anna: good timing. You have time to make dinner. Now you won't be punished

(after they make dinner, the three are too exhausted to have a party and head off to their bed)

Krista: I think Anna brings the bad out of dear sensei… she's a bad influence…

Kim: yeah…

Lyserg: hey, look what I found! holds up a jelly bean

Kim: OO JELLY BEAN!! (Lyserg eats it) NOOOO!! (she starts strangling Lyserg and his head goes back and forth with her shaking him)

Krista: nn… be quiet, will you? (Yoh instantly falls asleep when his head hits the pillow) I've thought of a way to get of here…

Lyserg: waaaah!! I'm a failure of life!!

Kim: (ignores Lyserg's wailing. He runs off into another dark corner in another room) good this place would be fine…. If only Kathryn and Anna didn't torture us with their absurd training….

Krista: let's steal Trey's board, out his ghost in it, and then fly around in the air!

Kim: cool!... he can do that!??

Krista: yes, along with many other things…. Btw, I already have his ghost. Part A is complete!

Kim: woot!! let's steal his snowboard now… (the two leave their room and easily snatch the snowboard. They put Trey's ghost, Kororo, in it and they take turns flying about)

Krista: (on her turn) weeee! This is so much fun! (suddenly the snowboard snaps in half and his ghost flies off into the distance) I didn't do anything!

Kim: don't worry! I have everything under control… (pulls out a brand new snowboard) I saw an accident like this happening a mile away… (no pun intended)

Krista: b-but it's hot pink! And on the bottom is says "sexy girl"!!!

Kim: he won't notice…. (of course he did, when he later clued in that his snowboard was missing. He freaked out and everything got better after a lot of yoga breathing exercises)

Krista: you know what'd be cool? If we all had our own guardian ghost.

Yoh/ Len/ Trey/ Ryu: we do

Mojo: we know you do!

Nancy: umm… actually, ever since I got here, I've had this guy following me around… (everyone notices the ghost of Doc Ock drifting around her)

Kathryn: I've also had mine for a while… (you see a ninja ghost floating about)

Amidamaru: since I am a samurai, I am your enemy

Bason (Len's ghost): ninja-ghost… let us team up and defeat Amidamaru, since we are both the enemies of the samurai!

Kim: (looks at Len's horse) did you know he has a horse!? Horses are the COOLEST!

Krista: but you know what's better than a horse?

Mojo/ Krista: a cuckoo!

a mysterious, yet familiar voice…: Krista, you DO have a guardian ghost…

Krista: way cool! who is it!?? Albert Einstein, Elvis Presley, Arnold Schwarzenegger… no, wait… he's still alive…

Luna: it's me!

Krista: WHAT!??? noooo! I KILLED you!!

Len: yes, you have killed someone too!... (turns to Krista) we ARE alike!!

Krista: yeah… suuure….

Kathryn: you did WHAT!?? You know I'm a big fan of Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed!...

Krista: it was the only way me and Vincent could leave that show… so we ran over her and Artemis with a truck…

Mojo: uhh… guys, you know the magic door has been here for, like, half an hour…

Nancy: really? Hmm… I wonder what we did….

Krista/ Kim: tee hee! Nooooothing! (they say their goodbyes and went through the door)

Lyserg: I'M EMOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Trey/ Yoh/ Len: wth??...

(Kim/ Mojo/ Kathryn/ Krista find themselves in an eerie forest)

Kim: so close… I could FEEL it!!... so close….

* * *

_I have nothing to say about this one... except r&r_


	13. My Dog Ate My Book

Star Wars beginning theme, words fade off into the distance)

Kim and Krista have been to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades and Dragon Ball Z where they met Vincent there. they got separated and Krista and Vincent went to Pokemon and Sailor Moon while Kim, finding Mojo, went to Sonic X and Hamtaro. They found Kathryn, Alesha and Nancy when they were reunited in Inu Yasha. They all went to Digimon and One Piece. Vincent and Alesha went home when they went to Shaman King, but now Nancy has left them. Where, oh where could they be?

* * *

Krista: waaaah! Where, oh where are we!?? 

Kathryn: relax, fool. Mojo and I will look around. You two can stay here.

Krista: (sniff, sniff) don't leave us, sensei!

Mojo: we'll be back

Kathryn: just don't get into any trouble

Kim: they're so not coming back

Krista: fine! we'll go on our OWN little adventure! Just as we did BEFORE!... (the two went to look around and that's when they met a (somewhat) stranger)

Mizuki: who are you?

Kim: uhh… ninjas!

Mizuki: what!? enemy ninjas! You're going to try to overthrow Konoha village! NINJAS ATTACK!!!

Krista: wha… no, we're GOOD guys!... (ninjas came out of the trees, most of them were unknown, but among them were Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Rock Lee and Choji)

Kim: run Krista! run!! (the two run for their dear lives)

Krista: I didn't do ANYTHIIIIIIIING!!

Kim: I know where we are!

Krista: duh! The manga Naruto!! (the two jump into some bushes and lose the mob chasing them) whew, that was close!

muffled voice beneath her: get off me! (Krista looks down)

Krista: oops! I'm on top of Shikamaru!!

Kim: good going, Krista! (she gets off of him)

Shikamaru: how troublesome… I was just looking at the pretty clouds…and then I find some girl on top of me!

Kim: don't tell anyone we're here!

Krista: or that ever happened

Kim: we're being chased… I think we gave them the wrong impression

Shikamaru: no kidding. I can see why…

Krista: I didn't MEAN to!!... hey look, it's Gaara

Kim: brightens up immediately Gaara!! 3

Krista: shh! he might be working with the ninjas that were chasing us!

Rock Lee: comes from nowhere I've found you! goes up to Kim you're so pretty 3

Kim: (zones in on the bushy brows) AHHHHHHH!!

Krista: no! you've given away our hiding spot!!

Lee: I won't tell anyone where you guys are… as long as this girl (Kim) becomes my girlfriend!

Kim: no way!!

Krista: I must agree… I don't blame Kim at all for making that decision… I would rather run from the ninjas and find a new hiding spot…

Tenten: Shikamaru's with the enemy ninjas!!

Shikamaru: what!? no! I was just…

Krista: I now have lost my respect for Tenten. She gave us all away. (they all start running)

Kim: if only Kathryn and Mojo were here…

Shikamaru: this is so TROUBLESOME!!

Krista: I agree!!! (the three find a new hiding place)

Kim: I wonder where Gaara is…

Krista; ignores Kim's comment Shikamaru… aren't you, like, a genius!?? Can't you think of something??

Shikamaru: wake me up when they find us…

Kim: COWARD!! (pwns Shikamaru in the face)

Krista: don't do that!! (turns to Shikamaru) are you okay!??

Shikamaru: I'm in HELL!!

Kim: shh! someone's coming! (all three went quiet and huddled together in the corner)

Kathryn: (Krista/ Kim/ Shika sigh) it's a good thing I found you here before that crazy mob!

Kim/ Krista: Kathryn and Mojo!!

Shikamaru: who are they?

Mojo: we are amazing—especially me. (Kathryn punches Mojo, since she too is amazing because they are equals) now I must go… (she leaves them)

Krista: where is she going?

Kathryn: why would I know??...

Krista: maybe because she too is your student!??

Kathryn: oh, your mob is coming back (Lee is at the front of the crowd)

Lee: beautiful stranger! My princess!! Where are you!?? I LOVE YOU!!

Kim: (mutters) he's so embarrassing…. (Kathryn joins them in their hiding place)

Kathryn: he's a fool (the mob is now very close to their new hiding spot)

Neji: where's Sasuke?? the fool… he has to stick with the damn plan… pah! we're doing this without him!!

Kathryn: (whispers) damn, he's cool.

Krista: (whispers) that's only because he's just like you!

Neji: wait… I heard something… (Kathryn/ Kim/ Krista/ Shika are dead silent) **Byukugan!** (his crazy eyes scan his surroundings)

Kathryn: (mutters) don't move a muscle…

Neji: (looks around, but doesn't look behind him) no one's here

Kathryn/ Krista/ Kim/ Shika: phew…

Kim: a-a-a-CHOO!!

Choji: what was that!?

Kathryn: fool! we almost got by!

Tenten: Neji… you said no one was here!!

Neji: my bad. (Kathryn/ Shika/ Kim/ Krista take off in different directions)

Kim: (singing (great big sea) while running away) Beat the drum, beat the drum. Like a heart beat, lonely and strong!

Lee: wow… even your voice is beautiful….

Kim: AHHHHH!! (runs in another direction)

(Mojo's situation...)

Mojo: (sings) a poor orphan girl named Maria… (bumps into someone) ah! Sorry… I should've been watching where I was going

Sasuke: it's okay. It wasn't your fault… (stares at Mojo thinking) wow… she's pretty…

Mojo: so… umm…

Sasuke: yeah… heh… you… uh… wanna go get some sushi?

Mojo: uhh… sure

Sasuke: GREAT!! I mean… that's cool… uh, let's go then…

Mojo: o-okay…

(Elsewhere with Kathryn…)

Kathryn: she just HAD to go and sneeze right there…

Voice: who had to?

Kathryn: my friend K… wait… why am I telling you? Only KRISTA or KIM would tell some stranger something random…

Itachi: you could always kill her for revenge…

Kathryn: as cool as that sounds… I cannot

Itachi: why not? you'd be able to get mangokai sharingan if you do…

Kathryn: really? Like you? But I can't…

Itachi: very well…

(Krista/ Shikamaru…)

Shikamaru: this way!

Krista: no, THIS way!!

Shikamaru: I'm the genius here!

Krista: LAZY genius!!

Choji: wait a minute… that girl has a leaf village headband on her… she must be one of us!!

Krista: I do?... YEAH I do! (woot!) I'm one of you guys!!

Tenten: that's cool… false alarm, guys. This girl and her friends are innocent…

Krista: hey look, it's Naruto!

Naruto: do you wanna eat ramen with me?

Krista: sure!

Kakashi: (to Naruto) get away from me, figment of my imagination…

Naruto: NO! I'm real, you stoner!!! (no offense meant to Kakashi... we had fun watching a parody of Naruto)

(Meanwhile…)

Neji: (to Kathryn and Kim) umm… sorry. Turns out you're all innocent… I guess that's what we get for putting Mizuki in charge…

Kim: it's okay… (notices Gaara) GAARY!! (jumps onto Gaara's back)

Gaara: what the hell??

Kathryn: I wonder where Mojo is…. (Kim is chasing Gaara)

Gaara: AHHHHH!

Kim: Gaary!!

Lee: Kim!!! (Krista sees this at the ramen shop with Naruto and Shikamaru)

Krista: I will not ask any questions, I will just finish my ramen…

Naruto: good idea

Shikamaru: words are troublesome… (the three slurp up their ramen)

(Later, with Gaara…)

Gaara: (thinking sigh.) I think I lost that weird girl… (Kim's head pops out of his gourd)

Kim: GAARY!!

Gaara: AHHHHH! (drops gourd and runs for his life)

(Kathryn and Neji…)

Kathryn: I will now introduce you, Neji, to the wonders of conditioner (Neji uses the conditioner Kathryn gives him)

Neji: omg, my hair's so soft and fluffy!...

Kathryn: and now your hair doesn't look so much like a damn wig

Krista: (with the company of Naruto and Shikamaru) ha, ha! screwball!!

Kathryn: whaaaaaaaaaaaat!??

Krista: Neji's name means screw (tee hee!)! it SUCKS! I mean, Itachi means weasel and Shikamaru means deer. Sakura is cute—cherry blossoms. "Neji" sucks even more than the name "Gohan" (means fried rice) (Kathryn glares at Krista, who does not care or notice)

Mojo: (joins them. Sasuke comes moments after) hey guys. What's up?

Kathryn: where have you been!??

Mojo: around… and where's Kim? (suddenly, they hear a yelling coming closer and closer….)

Naruto: w-what's that noise??

Neji: it sounds like a screaming school girl!... (Gaara runs past them, screaming "like a school girl", gourd less, chased by Kim yelling "Gaary" and Lee chasing her yelling "Kim-Kim")

Shikamaru: umm… this is quite odd….

Krista: I am lost for words….

Mojo: as are all of us

Krista: (thinking) I guess its up to me to get us back… Kim is obviously too… preoccupied… but what should I do?...

Kim: (running past) THE BOOK!

Krista: (thinking) hmm… the book… the book….! (out loud) THE BOOK! (turns to Shikamaru and Naruto)… will you help me?

Shikamaru: what a drag…

Naruto: with what?

Krista: getting rid of Kakashi's "Come, Come Paradise" book

Naruto: THAT'S SO COOL!!

Shikamaru: that's so troublesome!

Mojo: okay, well… have fun…don't get into too much trouble… I'm just gonna go… now… in this direction….with…or without…. Whatever HE decides… Sasuke….

Kathryn: hey fools

Krista: Kathryn! can you help Shikamaru, Naruto and me!??

Kathryn: with what?

Krista: getting rid of Kakashi's book

Kathryn: wth!? No!

Krista: wha… why not!??

Kathryn: because…. Kakashi and I have a mutual understanding and trust each other

Krista: but you're my sensei!!! (Neji walks up) hi Neji! (starts running in circles around him and he just turns his watching her) four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms, Byukugan! Fine….

Neji: uhh….'kay to Kathryn is she crazy?

Kathryn: yes…yes she is…

Krista: geez, don't you know your own attack!??

(Kim's situation…)

(Kim stops running when she sees Kankuro and Jiraiya staring at a fence)

Kim: since I can't find Gaara, then I'll stay with his brother (approaches them) hey Kankuro. Do you….

Kankuro/ Jiraiya: shh!

Kim: huh?... what are you doing?

Kankuro/ Jiraiya: shh!

Kankuro: we're doing research!

Kim: research? What…. (notices sign on fence) **--#** (hits Jiraiya and Kankuro across the back of their heads) PERVERTS!!

Jiraiya: oww! Do you have any idea who you just hit!??

Kim: nope! But how could you call peeping into the women's hot springs research!??

Jiraiya: it's for my book! (pulls out "Come, Come Paradise" and "Make-out Paradise")

Kim: you mean YOU write those?

Jiraiya: yup!

Kim: well… from one author to another, I understand how important research is…. (turns on Kankuro with a dark glare) what's your reasoning?

Kankuro: (gulp) I-I'm his editor…

Kim: (thinking) his editor? (out loud) why would you need to do "research" if you're his editor?

Kankuro: uhh… to see how accurate he is?

Kim: --# THAT'S NO EXCUSE!! (grabs Kankuro's ear and begins to drag him away) c'mon… you're going to help me find Gaara!

Kankuro: ow, ow, oww…

(Kathryn (who's now with Itachi) situation…)

Itachi: this is Kathryn… she is not a member, but a guest

Orochimaru: (thinking) she's pretty (out loud) I challenge you for….

Itachi: no

Orochimaru: but

Itachi: no

Orochimaru: but I

Itachi: no

Kathryn: what's going on?

Orochimaru: Kathryn! I want your affection!

Kathryn: no

Orochimaru: but

Kathryn: no

Orochimaru: but I

Kathryn: no

Orochimaru: grr… Itachi! you may have won this round, but I will succeed in the end! (leaves)

Deidara: I don't think he's coming back this time…

Itachi: (shrugs) meh. It's no loss to us

(Mojo's situation…)

Sasuke: (thinking) heh, heh, heh…. And they thought I'd end up with Sakura or Ino… (out loud) so… now that you're my girlfriend…

Mojo: interrupts girlfriend? Umm… you may be extremely hot, but no

Sasuke: what? NOOOOO! MOJO!! you've broken my heart!

Mojo: please don't take this so hard…

Sasuke: I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF!

Mojo: and don't be emo…

Sasuke: I'M GOING TO BE SUPER POWERFUL! I'M GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER! I'M GOING TO REPOPULATE THE UCHIHA CLAN! I'M GOING TO…

(Krista/ Naruto/ Shikamaru's situation…)

Krista: and that's the story of how I became such an amazing ninja…

Naruto: (starry eyed) wow… that's amazing

Shikamaru: (sigh) what a drag

Krista: y-you think I'm a drag!??

Shikamaru: er… umm…n-no, I didn't really mean… (turns around)

Krista: (notices someone coming) target at three o'clock!

Naruto: but my watch says 10:15

Krista: oh… then target at 10:15 o'clock….

Shikamaru: ….. so, how are you going to get the book away from him?

Krista: with my awesome NINJA SKILLS! (lightshow in the background)

Naruto: (starry eyed again) WOW!

Shikamaru: jeez, how'd I get pulled into this?

Krista: Naruto… you are to distract Kakashi

Naruto: salutes yes ma'am

Krista: Shikamaru… Shikamaru? (looks down. Shikamaru is sleeping you)… just keep doing what you're doing

Naruto: so what are you going to do?

Krista: I will do the actual stealing of the book

(Kim's situation…)

Kankuro: wah! I don't wanna die!!

Kim: gawd! stop being such a baby!

Kankuro: but Gaara will kill me!

Kim: no he won't… you're exaggerating…

Kankuro: (thinking) like you know him…

Kim: gasp! (stops)

Kankuro: what?

Kim: target straight ahead

Kankuro: he looks out of breath…

Kim: he's been running from me

Kankuro:!? (thinking) who is this girl…. Who can make Gaara run away in fear?

Lee: Kim!!

Kim: ahhhhhh! Giant eyebrows!! (runs in a small circle around Gaara and Kankuro screaming with Lee chasing her)

Gaara: (now standing beside Kankuro) what's going on?

Kankuro: I have no idea… but she's kinda cute, heh?

Gaara: (shrugs) think what you want…

Kankuro: (somewhat shocked, thinking) he didn't say no to that!?? no wonder he hasn't killed her yet… he can't bring himself to… (out loud) so… you're going to let that bushy browed freak chase her like that?

Gaara: sigh (raises hand and stops Rock Lee in sand)

Kim: my hero!! ( 3 hugs Gaara)

Gaara: --# get off me…

(Krista/ Naruto's situation…)

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi: not no, Naruto. I'm busy…

Naruto: but, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: (looks up from his book) what?

Krista: NINJA STOLED (takes "Come, Come Paradise") run Naruto! Run!!

Naruto: I'ma running Krista!! (Krista and Naruto book it out of there, leaving the sleeping Shikamaru with the angry Kakashi)

(Kim's situation…)

Kankuro: can you please keep my secret a secret?

Kim: what? that you read "Ninja Playboy" and you edit Jiraiya's books?

Kankuro: yes… DON'T TELL ANYONE!!

Kim: ….fine. you owe me big

(Krista/ Naruto's situation…)

Krista: okay… now what to do with the book?...

Naruto: hmm… we could burn it…

Krista: no, not good…(looks around) hey, where'd Shikamaru go? (then she remembers) ah! We left him behind!

Naruto: poor Shikamaru…. he's so screwed…

Neji: what?

Krista: where'd you come from??... oh well, do you know where Kathryn is?

Kathryn: right here fool

Krista: good… may I talk to you?... alone.

Kathryn: fine (Kathryn and Krista leave Naruto and Neji, who wait for them to finish. The two girls are walking along a path)

Krista: so, Kathryn. what would you do with a book—

Kathryn: I told you, I'm not going to help

Krista: but… hey, a bunny! (they look at the super cute bunny) so cute!

Kathryn: yeah…

Krista: oh no. it's going away… (very suddenly they see the bunny covered with sand and a voice says "Sand Coffin!". bunny is dead)

Kathryn: O.O

Krista:O AHHHHH! Nooo! Bunny!!

Kathryn: who would do something so EVIL!?? (Gaara comes out) YOU!!

Krista: why would you kill an innocent little bunny!??

Gaara: it was in my way

Krista: it was hopping AWAY from you!

Kathryn: are you going to kill us?

Gaara: yes… Sand— (Kim jumps onto his back)

Kim: GAARY!! 3

Gaara: WTH!?!

Kathryn: quick Tooka! now that he's distracted! (Krista and Kathryn made their getaway)

(Shikamaru's situation…)

Shikamaru: (thinking) oh, that was a good nap (blinks and looks around) but… now where am I?... and where is Naruto and that hyper girl?...

Kakashi: good, you're awake. Now you can help me get my book back (he's too lazy to do it for himself…)

Shikamaru: huh? But… that's so troublesome!

Kakashi: I need my book back! if they…

Shikamaru: (shakes his head) whatever (goes back to sleep)

Kakashi: fine. I don't need you. I'm a jounin (goes off)

(Krista/ Naruto's situation…)

(they've left Kathryn/ Neji. They have decided to feed the book to Choji and if he won't eat it, then they'll see if Akamaru or Kiba will)

Naruto: what an excellent plan!

Krista: I know… looks at the book hmm… I wonder why Kakashi always reads it… what makes it so interesting?...

Naruto: NOOOO! (snatches book from her hands) you will NEVER look at the contents in this book… your young-girl-virgin eyes will never be able to understand or cope with such evils!!

Krista: huh?... (finds a small radio in her pocket) ooo! (turns it on. It's Guy-sensei's voice)

Radio Guy: heeeey everybody!! life treating you good!?? This is the Guy-sensei radio talk show! With your host—me! Guy-sensei, who's way better than Kakashi!!

Radio Lee: yeah! go Guy-sensei!! (Krista shuts off radio)

Krista: Guy defiantly sounds like a talk show host. Something about that voice… hey, who's over there? (points to…)

Kiba: hey Naruto (Akamaru barks) who's that with you?

Naruto: it's Krista :) she's a cool ninja

Krista: (thinking) he's not going to do this… (out loud) Kiba we need you—or your dog—to do us a favor and eat this… (Naruto gives Kiba "Come, Come Paradise")

Kiba: (looks at it) why?... huh? It's "Come, Come Paradise"!?? I've GOTTA read this, it's the only one I don't have!

Krista: what?...

Naruto: KIBA!?? You read PORN!?? (turns to Krista) stay away from him!! you don't know what he'll do!!

Kiba: shh! not so loud!

Tenten: (pops out) he's also my connection (disappears)

Krista: what? Tenten and Kiba are druggies??

Naruto: I knew there was something odd about that girl…

Kiba: c'mon Akamaru! Let's go (turns around to see Akamaru eating the book) what? NOOOOO!! (Kankuro/ Kakashi/ Kiba/ Jiraiya mourn the destruction of the book)

The Pervs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Krista: mission accomplished :)

(Kim/ Kathryn/ Mojo/ Neji/ Gaara/ Shikamaru/ Sasuke come to Krista/ Naruto/ the pervs. The magic door appears)

Kim: I feel sad to leave…

Krista: of course…

Mojo: are we going home, or to another anime?

Kathryn: who knows?

Naruto: what!? you're LEAVING!??

Lee: NOOOOO!

Shikamaru: hopefully things won't be so troublesome…

Krista: I doubt it (Kathryn/ Kim/ Krista/ Mojo go through the door. they are in Krista's kitchen)

Mojo: umm…. why are we in Krista's kitchen?

Kim: it's where we started. How you two got here, we'll never know….

Krista: at least we're back (turns to Kim) hey, we never did find out what was in that red capsule you got from Yu-Gi-Oh!...

(Kim adds water, just as the instructions said. out comes jelly beans. Lots of 'em)

Kim:D JELLY BEANS!!!!

Kathryn: wait…. They're black

Kim: NOOOOO!!

Mojo: did you know there's a portal in your mini fridge in your basement? (Kathryn sticks her head in the fridge. She takes it out and says…)

Kathryn: it leads to Naruto

Kim: yay! now I can always see my Gaary! 3

Krista: you do realize that you have to clean up those jelly beans

Kim: waaaaaaaaah!!

Nancy: umm… I think we should go home not. it's LATE

Alesha: I agree

Kathryn: now we can have many fun adventures in the Naru world

(and little did they know, they would have many fun parties. However, Krista was banned by Kakashi/ Kankuro/ Kiba/ Jiraiya to not come for a while to Konoha. Kathryn, who's not much of a party person, just didn't feel like going. Nancy and Alesha went back to their peaceful lives and Caitlin joined Krista (who temporarily changed her name to Olly so that the pervs would not kill her)/ Kathryn/ Kim/ Mojo on their many crazy parties…)

_

* * *

I love the emotion in this one... well that's the end! Oh! And for all you who don't know... the sequel to this story is on princessmon's account... it is the Party! with Naru characters. and the sequel to THAT one is on this account, which is the Naruto Characters... in my house!?_


End file.
